D'un souvenir à un rêve
by sleepy-sword
Summary: Un souvenir... le souvenir de toi et moi... peut-il devenir un rêve que l'on chérira ensemble?
1. La fontaine enchantée

**

* * *

**

D'un souvenir à un rêve

* * *

La fontaine enchantée  
  
Par une belle journée d'automne, près d'une fontaine situé à Pré au Lard, une jeune fille au magnifique chevelure noir était debout une pièce à la portée de la main. Elle avait le dos tourné à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Tous tenaient une pièce de galleon dans leur main, près à la lancer dans la fontaine et voir le spectacle qui devrait les émerveiller.  
  
- Vas-y, Cho! Lance la pièce de monnaie, insista Hermione.  
  
- Non Hermione, je ne la lancerai pas. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de superstition, répondit Cho.  
  
- Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu. Tu n'est pas obligée de croire à la légende, persuada Ron.  
  
En effet, la légende de la fontaine où se trouve actuellement nos jeunes étudiants, nous raconte que lorsqu'on lance une pièce de monnaie et que celle-ci se colle sur une autre; les deux propriétaires à qui appartiennent ses pièces d'argents, sont forcément fait pour être des âmes sœurs. Cet évènement était rare. Cho ne croyait certainement pas à cette légende. Comment deux pièces d'argents, que l'on peut retrouver partout dans le monde, peuvent-elles se coller ensemble? Sans magie en plus... Harry, Ron et Hermione ont tous les trois déjà lancés leur pièce de galleon. Il ne restait plus que Cho qui hésitait encore.  
  
- Allez Cho, fait le pour le plaisir, dit Harry.  
  
Cho le regarda et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire encourageant qui la fit changer d'avis.  
  
- Ohh... D'accord, mais je vous avertis que je ne crois vraiment pas à cette légende, expliqua Cho.  
  
- On le sait, vas-y lance.  
  
Cho lança la pièce et ils virent quatre pièces de galleons flotter sur l'eau. Rien ne se passa.  
  
- Vous voyez? Rien. Je vous l'avais bien dit...  
  
Cho se releva et elle était prête à partir quand soudain...  
  
- Attend regarde il paraît qu'il y a du changement, répliqua Ron.  
  
Curieuse, la jeune asiatique se rapprocha de la fontaine et elle vit le spectacle sous ses yeux. Sa pièce de monnaie se rapprochait d'une autre pièce. Celle de....de... HARRY!  
  
- Harry, Cho... vos pièces... elles... elles se sont collées!! cria Hermione stupéfaite. Incroyable!!!  
  
- WoaoWW ... C'est tellement romantique!!! cria Ron.  
  
Cho se sentait rougir. Si l'on mettait une tomate bien mûre à côté de celle- ci, on n'aurait guère remarqué la différence de couleur. Elle n'était pas la seule. Harry aussi était devenu rouge!!!  
  
- Ahh... Comme c'est mignon!!! dit Ron d'un ton amuseur.  
  
Harry resta silencieux encore sous le choc de l'évènement. Il était si surpris, qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ne sachant quoi dire, Cho ne fit que contempler les deux pièces collées l'une sur l'autre, ne voulant plus se séparer. Après un moment Cho chercha des mots pour se défendre.  
  
- Arrêter... Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout.. De plus je vous avais dit que je ne croyais pas à cette histoire, insista Cho.  
  
Il eut un silence, où quelques instants après, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Harry s'il-te-plaît aide moi. Ils se moquent de nous ne vois-tu pas?? demanda Cho, qui cette fois-ci souriait, mais elle essayait comme même de montrer son bonheur. Biensûr, Cho était si contente, mais elle ne voulait pas révéler ses vrais sentiments à Harry pour l'instant. Elle prit un air sérieux et regarda celui-ci. Harry la regarda à son tour et arpès quelques secondes, il répondit:  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai... Cette fontaine ne nous montre pas exactement notre avenir ou qui sera notre âme soeur. Comme Cho le disait ce n'est qu'un jeu. Elle et moi nous ne sommes que des amis et rien d'autre et cela ne va pas changer. Je la considère comme... comme ma soeur.  
  
Harry ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir dit ses mots. Comment pouvait-il considérer Cho comme une sœur? Il l'aimait tant. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry n'avait pas le choix en voyant le regard que Cho lui avait fait. Harry avait tout de suite compris. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Sans vraiment le savoir, Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait tout faux. Il eut un silence et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.  
  
- Oh! fut la seule expression que Cho laissa échapper de sa bouche après un instant.  
  
- Ah... Je vois... bon euh... est-ce que vous voulez aller manger une glace? Il nous reste un peu de temps avant notre retour au château... proposa Hermione qui vit le visage blessé de Cho.  
  
- Bonne... bonne idée. Je meurs de faim, murmura Cho.  
  
De loin, dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard nous pouvions remarquer 4 silhouettes, dont deux d'entres eux possèdent un coeur brisé.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (Moi -):  
  
Bon voilà! Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'appréciez... Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer! Je suis naturellement très désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous aviez pu rencontrer lors de votre lecture. Review comme bon vous le sembles, sinon rien n'est pressant! Bonne journée! - 


	2. Inondation de peines

**

* * *

**

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

**Inondation de peines**  
  
Elle était si triste et si blessée par les paroles de Harry. « Des amis juste des amis pas plus!! » Cho se sentait abandonnée et très seule à ce moment. Elle espérait que personne n'ai remarqué qu'elle était triste, mais Cho avait l'étrange impression que Hermione le savait. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle aidé Cho en leurs invitant à manger une glace?  
  
Lors du chemin du retour à Poudlard, Cho et Harry ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot, n'échangeant même aucun regard. Hermione se tut elle aussi, mais elle écoutait comme même ce que Ron avait à dire. Ce rouquin n'arrêtait point de parler au sujet du Quiddicht et du grand bal de Noël qui allait bientôt s'offrir à eux. ( Ron n'a sûrement pas remarqué les visages blessés des deux "âmes soeurs".) Cho ne voulait guère commencer à penser à ce bal. Elle était certaine que Harry ne lui demanderait pas à l'accompagner et même s'il la lui demanderait, ce serait seulement qu'entre amis. Juste des AMIS!!! Elle avait des larmes aux yeux.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Cho"-"-"  
  
Oh non ma grande... pas maintenant. Ne te mets pas à pleurer... pas devant Harry!!! Sois forte!! Cho espérait de tout coeur que Ron n'allait pas poser la question "Alors avec qui allez vous accompagnez au Bal de Noël?".  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
- [...] et j'espère aussi que je pourrais entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Qu'en dis-tu Harry?... Harry?  
  
- Uh? Oh oui... oui... euh... certainement... répondit Harry sans trop savoir à quel question il avait répondu.  
  
- Harry... Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté ce que je te disais? demanda Ron.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Harry"-"-"  
  
De quoi Ron vient-il de parler?? Sûrement de ce qu'on va manger ce soir ou peut-être de la sortie que nous venons de faire à Pré au Lard?? Aller dit quelque chose Harry. Quoi? Pense... Pense... Trop tard dis quelque chose...  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
- Oui... biensûr. Tu parlais de... de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, pas vrai??? répondit Harry avec un sourire encourageant.  
  
- Euh...Mais non... Je par... Allons laissons faire. Vous ne paraissiez pas très enthousiasmes aujourd'hui. D'habitude, vous embarquez souvent dans les conversations. Est-ce que ça vas Cho? Tu as les yeux rouges. Tu vas bien? continua Ron.  
  
Cho ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sinon elle était sûre qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer. Harry, curieux, lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ses yeux étaient rouges. _Est-ce qu'elle va bien?J'espère qu'elle ne souffre pas. Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles... Cho sais-tu combien je t'aime?_ pensait-il. En cet instant il voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. _Non, il ne faut pas... Vous n'êtes que des amis. PAS PLUS!! Cho ne voudra pas de moi de toute façon. ET en parlant de ce bal! Elle ne voudra pas y aller avec moi. Elle mérite mieux que moi et si jamais elle accepte, c'est parce que nous irons simplement qu'entre amis. PAS PLUS!!! grand soupir_ pensa Harry.  
  
- Cho... est-ce que tu m'entends? demanda Ron.  
  
- Elle est peut-être fatiguée par cette journée. Je crois qu'elle doit rattraper ses temps de sommeil. proposa Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
Cho fit signe de tête. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Hermione, pour l'avoir aidé dans les moments difficiles comme celle-ci. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec ses mains, en faisant accroire qu'elle les frottait pour se réveiller un peu.  
  
- Alors, Ron.... continue ce que tu disais, demanda Hermione.  
  
- Mais personne n'embarque dans cette conversation. C'est ennuyant de parler tout de seul.  
  
- Je t'écoutes. Allez continue, insista Hermione.  
  
- Bon d'accord. Que disais-je? Ah oui! Qui allez-vous inviter au Bal de Noël?  
  
PANG!!! La question qui intéressait aucunement Cho venait de faire apparition. Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Hermione"-"-"  
  
Comment Ron a-t-il put poser cette question? N'avait-il pas vu l'impression de tristesse sur les visages des autres? Ne sait-il pas combien Harry et Cho sont blessés en ce moment? Je me demande comment je fais pour être amoureuse de ce garçon. En passant, j'espère qu'il va m'inviter. Uh oh. Il me regarde. Hermione dit quelque chose.  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
- EUh... Euh... Ron... Je ne le sais pas. Il reste encore 2 mois avant le bal! dit Hermione.  
  
- Je le sais Hermione, mais je veux avoir le temps de trouver ma compagne et avoir le courage de lui demander de m'accompagner, appuya Ron. Et vous deux?  
  
Cho se tut. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Elle sentait ses larmes revenir et cette fois elle ne pourrait pas se retenir.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Cho"-"-"  
  
Je te remercie Ron!! MERCI!!! Maintenant je vais bientôt me mettre à pleurer!!! TU veux une réponse? La voilà ma réponse... Je vais y allez avec HARRY!!! Oui HARRY!!....oui Harry.... Je l'espère... mais c'est impossible. Pourquoi le FAMEUX Harry Potter irait au bal avec une fille aussi ordinaire que moi??... Ne pleure pas !!! NE PLEURE PAS!!! Quand est-ce que ce carrosse va-t-il se rendre à destination??  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
Cho fit un signe d'épaule, qui signifie qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas avec qui il allait accompagner au bal.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Harry"-"-"  
  
Qui vais-je accompagner? Cho ne voudra pas y aller avec moi. Je crois... Je ne sais pas...  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
- Je ne sais pas moi non plus Ron, dit Harry. J'ai aussi un autre problème.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Ma robe de bal est devenue un peu trop courte.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème! Les garçons s'en fiche de l'apparence!  
  
- Tu as raison.  
  
- Harry, J'espère que tu ne vas pas attendre à la dernière minute, comme il y a 2 ans. Il faut que tu te trouves une fille avant la mi-novembre. Elles vont toutes refuser si tu leur demande trop tard, appuya Ron.  
  
Hermione et Cho s'échangèrent un regard qui pourrait signifier "Tu nous prends pour qui Ron? ". Sans réagir au regard des deux jeunes demoiselles, Ron s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.  
  
- Allons... à qui pourrait-on demander? Commençons par toi Harry...  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Harry"-"-"  
  
Oh Ron. Tu ne me comprends donc pas? Je veux y aller avec Cho!!!!! Même si je sais qu'elle n'acceptera pas, j'aurais au moins essayé de lui prouver que je l'aime.  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
_À l'instant même un carrosse voisin passait à côté de la leur. Ron fit soudain un visage euphorique, que Harry n'aimait pas trop. Il comprit pourquoi Ron était si content. Anne, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de couleur miel était assise dans l'autre carrosse. Anne était en cinquième année à Serdaigles. Elle était mignonne et très belle. Non, Ron ne voulait-il pas que Harry aille lui demander!! PAS elle!!! Attention... 3...2...1.. p()q  
_  
- HARRY! Je sais qui sera ta compagne pour le bal!! cria Ron, tout content.  
  
Effectivement, Ron n'avait aucune idée que Harry ne voulait pas y aller avec Anne, mais au contraire avec Cho.  
  
- Euh... Ron... Je ne sais pas... protesta Harry.  
  
- Elle est parfaite Harry. Jolie, gentille, mignonne et en plus elle a un faible pour toi. insista Ron.  
  
- Non.. je... Pardon? Comment sais-tu qu'elle a un faible pour moi? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste deviné.   
  
Hermione ne faisait que regarder la « petite » conversation qui se passait entre Ron et Harry!!! Comment Ron ose-t-il faire cela à Cho et Harry??? se demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je crois que Ron a raison Harry. Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter. Elle est parfaite... oui parfaite....J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler, enfin pas vraiment.... Bref, Elle est très gentille, dit Cho pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont montés sur le carrosse.  
  
"-"-"Pensée de Cho"-"-"  
  
À quoi penses-tu?? Te rends-tu compte que tu l'éloignes de toi?? Tu perds toutes tes chances d'y aller avec lui!!!  
  
"-"-"Fin de la pensée"-"-"  
  
- TU crois vraiment Cho? En es tu certaine? Je pensais que...que... je pourrais y all.... d'accord je vais aller lui demander après le souper ce soir.  
  
Harry avait laissé tomber sa chance, sans même avoir essayé. Il n'aura donc pas l'occasion de prononcer la question suivante : « Cho, je... je voudrais beaucoup aller au Bal de Noël avec toi. Alors ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner à cette danse et de faire de moi, l'adolescent le plus heureux de cette soirée?. »  
  
- Super Harry!! cria Ron. Elle est super.  
  
Cho allait éclater en larmes. Il fallait qu'elle pleure. Cho n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement pour elle, le carrosse s'arrêta enfin. Les quatre sortirent du carrosse en même temps, mais Cho se mit à courir vers la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles sans se retourner.  
  
- Je vous verrai au souper dans 15 minutes!! « À bientôt!! » furent les seuls derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de disparaître derrière un mur.

* * *

À Lune: Merci beaucoup! Tu es tellement gentille. Je suis tout autant honorée que toi de t'avoir comme première revieweuse! ( je ne sais pas trop comment l'écrire! ) Maintenant je suis plus confiante et je suis déterminée à continuer à poster mon histoire sur ce site! Merci encore mille fois! huggie  
  
Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je voulais seulement vous dire que cette histoire n'est pas vraiment une histoire avec de l'action, mais plutot une histoire d'amour avec des difficultés!   
Je suis nouvelle ici... et je ne sais pas trop trop comment ce machin marche! Alors désolée s'il y a une faute de tape ou peu importe de bizarre! Je serais heureuse s'il y a quelq'un qui veut m'aider à mieux comprendre la méthode de créer une histoire ici. S.O.S.   
  
Comme dans plusieurs fanfics que j'ai pu constater il y a : Je ne possède pas le droit des livres de Harry Potter, ceux-ci sont sous les droits de J.K. Rowling... patati patata! Je dis la même chose.... copy paste de ce que les autres ont dit! thumbs-up  
  
À la prochaine! 


	3. L'amour à deux L'amitié à quatre

**

* * *

**

D'un souvenir à un rêve 

* * *

L'amour à deux; L'amitié à quatre  
  
La grande salle était présentement remplie d'élèves affamés après leur retour de Pré-Au-Lard. Près de la table des Gryffondors se tenaient trois personnes. Deux d'entre eux étaient plongés dans une discussion, tandis que le troisième jouait avec son repas, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles. Cho l'avait poussé et encouragé à inviter Anne à la danse. Maintenant il en était sûr, elle ne voulait pas de lui! Il fixait son plat et commençait à jouer avec son repas. Il n'était guère absorbé par le dialogue auquel Ron et Hermione participaient. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serdaigles et vit que Cho non plus ne participait pas à la conversation de ses amis. Elle paraissait très triste. _Je t'aime Cho, mais notre amour est impossible. Si seulement tu m'aimais..._ pensait Harry. Un peu plus loin, il vit Anne. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un joli petit sourire. Harry retourna le sourire et la vit rougir. Son regard revint ensuite sur son plat et il continua à s'amuser avec son repas.  
  
- Harry. Il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture! insista Hermione.  
  
- Désoler, je n'ai plus faim!! se défendit Harry.  
  
- Bon... Alors si tu n'as plus faim Harry. Il est temps pour toi d'aller demander à Anne de t'accompagner au bal. Soit romantique, proposa Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
Hermione roula ses yeux. _Comme s'il était romantique!_ pensait-elle.  
  
- D'accord j'y vais... et toi tu ne vas pas demander à quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je sais à qui je vais demander. rassura Ron.  
  
Hermione était surprise et triste à la fois. Ron allait demander à quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la danse autre que celle-ci.  
  
- Bon... euh... Harry je crois que je vais te conduire à la table des Serdaigles. Il faut que je parle à Cho de toute façon. Elle n'est pas dans son assiette! proposa Hermione.  
  
Hermione ne voulait pas savoir à qui Ron allait demander de l'escorter au bal!! Elle sera encore plus humiliée.  
  
- D'accord, allons-y.  
  
- Attends Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit Ron.  
  
- Hermione j'y vais avant d'accord? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui d'accord je te rejoindrais. répondit Hermione.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Ron et attendit ses paroles. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il prit sa main, ce qui étonna, Hermione et il l'amena à la sortie de la Grande salle et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était étonnée. Surprise et inquiétude lui passaient dans l'esprit en ce moment. Que la voulait-il?  
  
- Euh.. Hermione...??  
  
- Oui Ron... répondit Hermione d'un ton très doux.  
  
- Je me demandais... demandais.. si ..tukavzbalmoi?(hihihihi) demanda Ron.  
  
- Par... Pardon...Désoler Ron, mais je ne t'ai pas compris. répondit Hermione, mais dans le fond elle savait ce qu'il venait de lui demander.  
  
- Grand soupir Hermione... Il y a longtemps que nous sommes des amis...Je le sais on s'est souvent chicaner, mais je veux que tu saches qu'à chaque malentendus entre nous, mon coeur s'est déchiré. Et tu sais combien il en a eut. Mon coeur est maintenant rendu au stade où il ne peut plus s'aggriper en moi. Alors pour qu'il puisse guérir, je voudrais te dire ses quelques mots que j'ai gardé pendant assez longtemps. Hermione... Je t'aime... Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à temps que mon coeur ne pourra plus supporter l'amour, c'est-à dire le jour où je partirais au Paradis.... jusqu'à ma mort je t'aimerais... et...et... même au-delà de ma mort. je... je...Voilà ... je ... je t'ai tout avouer. Mon coeur a parler et il s'est enfin recoller, mais il ne te reste qu'une réponse à me donner. Hermione... voudrais-tu faire l'honneur.. de ... de m'accompagner au bal de Noël? demanda Ron.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, étant effrayer de connaître la réponse.  
  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron, mais elle ignorait qu'il l'aimait autant et combien il était romantique.  
  
- Ro...Ron... Je serais hon.. honorée de t'accompagner à cette danse de milieu d'année. Je t'a...t'aime aussi, avoua Hermione.  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait!!  
  
Deux d'entre eux avaient découvert l'amour. Deux autres l'ont dissimulé en eux. Par contre quatre, ensemble, partagent une amitié profonde.

* * *

À Joge6: Merci beaucoup! C'est toujours plaisant de recevoir des bons commentaires! "smile" Pour vous, je vais continuer de mon mieux et vous faire apprécier d'avantage cette histoire. Continuer à lire en gros nombre! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des commentaires! Merci encore une fois!  
  
Note de l'auteur (MOI): Voici le.... Troisième chapitre! Intéressant? Vous avez aimé? Je l'espère et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse journée! Juste une petite question, comment fait-on des étoiles ou des plus ou bien des signes d'argent? Parce que, lorsque j'en inclus, ils n'apparaissent pas.  
=( Merci d'avance. =) 


	4. Les coeurs blessés

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Les coeurs blessés  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le grande salle  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles sans lancer un regard à Cho. Anne le vit venir et elle lui tendit un sourire avec laquelle une majorité de garçons auraient fondus, mais c'était le cas contraire pour Harry. Celui-ci ne ressentait rien pour Anne.  
  
- Salut Harry, dit Anne.  
  
- Salut Anne. Pourrais-je avoir une minute avec toi? demanda Harry.  
  
- Biensûr!  
  
---Pensée de Anne---  
  
Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas y croire. Harry Potter est venu me voir et il m'a parlé.  
  
---Fin de la pensée---  
  
- Bon euh...Je sais que un peu trop tôt pour te le demander, mais bref... Anne voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal de Noël?  
  
- Harry.. J'en serais très contente, réponda Anne.  
  
- D'accord on s'en reparlera, dit Harry. Il se forca de sourire, mais il n'était guère content au fond de lui. Il ne voulait pas y aller avec Anne, mais Cho lui avait demandé et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de chance avec elle.  
  
- Euh.. Harry... voudrais-tu t'assoir un peu? demanda Anne.  
  
- Non, c'est correct je crois que je vais retourner à ma table.

Avant de se retourner, il jeta un regard à Cho, qui était couchée la tête entre ses bras.  
  
Anne parut déçue. Elle aurait aimé que Harry accepte, mais peu importe, elle allait aller au bal avec l'homme de ses rêves. Un peu plus loin, Cho avait tout entendu. Elle était complètement blessée, voyant celui qu'elle aime demander à une autre fille de l'escorter au bal lui fit une perte dans son coeur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait. Elle n'aurait jamais dût pousser Harry à demander à Anne. Elle le regrettait et elle ne pourrait plus rien changer. Cho se sentait bien avec sa tête enfouie entre ses bras et elle voulait rester comme ça pour l'éternité et laisser échapper ses larmes.  
  
Harry commençait à s'éloigner de la table des Serdaigles, quand quelque chose en lui le retint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant Cho, il ne put se retenir d'aller la voir. Il revint sur ses pas.  
  
- Hey Anne, je crois que Harry a changé d'idée. Il revient te voir!! La chanceuse, dit une des amies de Anne.  
  
- Il est sous mon charme... plaisanta Anne. Elle lui fit un autre sourire, mais le sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit que Harry se dirigeait vers une jeune fille au cheveux noirs et non elle. Anne ne pouvait pas vraiment voir qui c'était, car elle cachait sa face alors Anne décida de s'informer auprès de son amie.  
  
- Qui est-ce? demanda Anne à son amie.  
  
- Oh, elle ce n'est que Cho. La petite amie de Cédric... Depuis le début des cours, Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle sont inséparables et je crois que c'est aussi de cette raison qu'elle a perdue plusieurs de ses amis. La pauvre... Oh allons Anne, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Ce sont que des amies, alors ne te fait pas d'idée, lui rassura son amie.  
  
- Je te crois.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Cho et il s'assit sur une chaise libre en face de celle qu'il aimait.  
  
- Cho? est-ce-que ça vas?? demanda Harry.  
  
- Uh? Oh salut Harry. Oui je vais bien... je ... je ... suis seulement fatiguée, rassura Cho, essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
  
- Pourrais-tu lever ton visage quand je te parle?.... Cho... regarde moi... je sais... tu ne vas pas bien....  
  
Il lui posa un main réconfortante sur la sienne. Il aimerait la serrer dans ses bras, mais pour l'instant, il ne devait que se contenter de la réconforter entre amis. Car ils étaient que des amis après tout. Cho sentit la main de Harry et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Harry attendait une réponse, il fallait qu'elle parle.  
  
- Je ne peut pas relever mon visage. Depuis 5 minutes je me suis habituée à la noirceur, alors si je lève mon visage je serais éblouie par la lumière de la grande salle et j'aurai mal aux yeux, expliqua Cho qui savait que son excuse était ridicule.  
  
-D'accord, alors je te laisse 10 minutes. Je veux te parler, dit Harry. Il savait qu'elle mentait et il trouvait cela très mignon.  
  
- Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup 10 minutes. ET si je m'endors et que je ne me réveille pas après 10 minutes ce ne sera pas ma faute. Je peux te garantir que c'est difficile de me réveiller. Je te souhaite donc : BONNE CHANCE!!!  
  
Elle pensait que 10 minutes seraient assez pour qu'elle laisse couler toutes les autres larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux.  
  
- Ha, ha, ha... Comme tu veux Cho, mais rassure toi que je vais te réveiller, dit Harry avec un ton amuseur. Top chrono... dans 10 minutes je te réveilles et on se parle. C'est important.  
  
Pendant qu'elle « dormait » Harry lui raconta quelques petites devinettes et quelques trucs comiques pour que celle-ci regagne sa bonne humeur. Cho retrouva peu à peu son sourire. Elle était contente que Harry soit venu lui parler.  
  
Après 4 minutes, Cho avait retrouver son humeur quotidien et elle ne voulait aucunement attendre encore 6 minutes pour parler à Harry. Comme elle était curieuse de savoir ce que son ami avait à dire elle releva le visage et le regarda.  
  
- Bon, je n'ai plus sommeil, de quoi voulez-vous me parler Monsieur Potter? demanda Cho avec un jolie sourire qui fit rougir Harry.  
  
- Oh Ho! Mademoiselle Chang dort vite.....  
  
- Oh arrête Harry... vite dit moi ce qui est si IMPORTANT!!  
  
- Oh rien de spécial, répondit Harry.  
  
- Mais tu m'as dis que c'était important....tu.... Arghh!!! C'était une attrape? Cho riait et commençait à taper amicalement le bras de Harry.  
  
- Haha! Ce n'était qu'une attrape pour te parler. Je sais que tu es curieuse alors je savais que si je te disais que c'était important, Mademoiselle Chang ne pourra pas attendre pendant 10 minutes. Tu serais trop impatiente alors tu me parleras avant 10 minutes et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Tu m'as parlé avant 6 minutes. (dsl si la phrase est incompréhensible! -smile- )  
  
- Amusant monsieur Potter... Cho lui tira la langue et Harry lui fit une petite grimace. ( awww... À les voir, ils sont très mignons ensemble, hihihi...) Alors tu as parlé à Anne? Et la réponse? Oui ou Non? demanda Cho.  
  
--Pensée de Cho--  
  
Vraiment Cho, tu fais tout pour souffrir. J'en ai assez de pleurer!!!! Parle d'un autre sujet... dit une voix dans le tête de Cho. Arrête de parler toi! Elle dit ce qu'elle veux!!! dit une autre voix. Arrêtez de parler... ( lol )  
  
--Fin de la pensée--  
  
- Oh oui, je lui ai demander et elle a accepté. Et toi avec qui vas tu y aller?? demanda Harry. _À quoi pense tu Harry. Sa réponse va te blessé. Arrête de parler!!!!_ pensa Harry.  
  
- Hum?mmm?? Je ne sais pas... Qui me proposerais-tu? demanda Cho avec un sourire.  
  
- Pourquoi pas... euh...Brandon?? Il est à Gryffondor à mon niveau. Il est très euh... il est ... euh... Correct... Je vais lui demander pour toi si tu veux, proposa Harry. _À quoi penses tu? Tu jettes celle que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre?_ pensa Harry.  
  
- Je vais y penser. Je vais peut-être y aller seule ou bien avec celui qui va me le demander. Qui sait? Il reste encore 2 mois, réponda Cho.  
  
- Alors tu vas y aller avec le premier qui va te le demander? demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
- Peut-être! Si la personne est quelqu'un que je connais, peu importe comment il est. J'accepterai. affirma Cho.  
  
Harry fit un sourire forcé. _Tu as vu la chance que tu rates? Si tu lui avais demander maintenant, elle aurait peut-être accepter..._ à quoi pensait- il. _Cho n'aura jamais accepter._ Elle est trop belle pour lui et il est trop populaire et fameux pour elle.  
  
- Comme je te le disais, je pourrais peut-être y aller seule.  
  
- C'est presque impossible Cho. Tous les garçons vont te le demander.  
  
-Vraiment? demanda Cho. _Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demander?_ pensa Cho.  
  
-Euh... biensûr.. Tu es gentille... euh... baffouilla Harry.  
  
Il eut un silence. Cho fixait Harry. Elle le trouvait mignon quand il cherchait ses mots.  
  
- Haha! Monsieur Potter est très flatteur. Nous verrons. Laissons l'avenir nous le dire, dit Cho.  
  
- Comme toujours Mademoiselle Chang a toujours le mot de la fin.  
  
Encore un autre silence...  
  
- Alors Cho, que dirais-tu d'aller voir à qui Ron est aller demander pour l'accompagner au bal? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il a trouver quelqu'un?? _oh oh ... Je me demande si Hermione le sait..._ se demanda Cho.  
  
Harry fit signe de tête.  
  
- Alors qui est-ce? demanda Cho.  
  
- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.  
  
- D'accord allons-y.  
  
Harry et Cho se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la grande salle quand ils croisèrent Hermione et Ron, main dans la main.  
  
- Euh.. salut, dit Ron qui semblait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était de la même couleur que ceux de ses cheveux.  
  
- Oh!!! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ensemble? demanda Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, tandis que Cho et Harry commençaient à se sourire.  
Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent par la suite.  
  
- C'est magnifique! Bravo Hermione. Tu as trouvé le parfait jeune homme!!! dit Cho and serrant Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
- Merci Cho.  
  
- Cho? Tu me considères comme un jeune homme? demanda Ron avec un ton amuseur.  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire sans aucune raison... ( hihi j'ai pas rapport... juste mettre un peu de joie )  
  
- Il faut fêter cette occasion. Prenons la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et allons demander à Hagrid s'il nous laisserait faire une petite célébration chez lui. Il serait tellement heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes enfin ensemble!!! proposa Harry avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
- D'accord!   
  
Tous quatre se dirigèrent dans les corridors sombres de Poudlard, prêts à célébrer une nouvelle naissance de cet art qu'on appelle "l'amour".

* * *

À mes reviewers: hehe! Woaw! moi non plus je ne suis pas très très patiente quand vient le temps d'une merveilleuse histoire! C'est très gentil de vos parts d'aimer mon histoire! Dsl pour ce long délai! J'ai bien le droit à des vacances aussi! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas! Pour vous merveilleux reviewers, je ne vous ferez pas attendre! Bonne journée!  
  
Note de l'auteur (moi) : Woawwwwwwwwwww!!! 4 ième Chapitre!!! Je vois que mon histoire avance! Il me reste qu'à poster les autres chapitres! Mais il faut que je les corrige!! arghh!!! Je suis poche en français et toujours dsl pour les fautes de tape ou d'ortho! huggie to everyone  
MERCHI!!!


	5. La décision

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

La décision  
  
Avec la permission de Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho se rendirent dans la cabane de celui-ci pour la petite fête. Après les avoir accueillit, Hagrid leurs fit des petits gâteaux et ils burent de la beurre-au-bière. Sur le plafond était accroché une banderole avec l'écriteau : Félicitation au merveilleux couple que forment Hermione et Ron!!  
  
- J'aimerais apporter un verre à Ron et Hermione pour le merveilleux couple qu'ils forment, cria Hagrid.  
  
- OUI!!!!!! tous crièrent en cœur.  
  
Après un instant Cho et Hermione se levèrent.  
  
- On aimerait parler entre filles si vous le permettez? demandèrent Cho et Hermione.  
  
- Parfait!!  
  
Elles s'en allèrent un peu plus loin là où les garçons ne pouvaient pas les entendre parler.  
  
- Bravo Hermione! Je suis si contente pour toi!! Celui que tu aimes t'aime aussi!! C'est un des plus beau cadeau que peut t'offrir la vie!!! dit Cho.  
  
Elle était si fière de son amie, Hermione. Elle est restée forte pas comme Cho.  
  
- Cho... Merci!!! Tu as été la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu!!! Nous ne sommes que des amis : toi, moi, Ron et Harry que depuis 2 mois et cela semble être depuis une éternité, appuya Hermione.  
  
- Tu es chanceuse Hermione! Je me demandes quand est-ce que je trouverai mon âme soeur.  
  
- Cho, tu l'as déjà trouvé. Hermione lança un regard à Harry. Cho suiva son regard et elle fit un petit rire moqueur.  
  
- Hermione... Harry et moi nous ne sommes que des amis!! Rien de plus!! Comprend moi Hermione.  
  
- D'accord Cho!! C'est comme tu le penses, mais je trouve que vous formez un beau couple.... mais peut-être que tu as raison. Vous êtes peut-être fait pour être seulement que des amis. Des meilleurs amis...  
  
- Oui, répondit Cho.  
  
Ce "oui" venait de faire lui comprendre que Harry n'était qu'un ami, son meilleur ami. Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle l'aimait comme un ami!! C'est tout!!  
  
--Pensée de Cho--  
  
J'ai finalement compris! Harry et moi, nous sommes faits pour être des amis. On s'amuse beaucoup quand on est entre camarade et je veux que cela reste ainsi!! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié!! Il faut que je l'oublis. Je suis son amie c'est tout!!!!  
  
--Fin de la pensée--  
  
- Merci Hermione...  
  
- Euh... Bien..venue... dit Hermione se demandant en quoi elle avait aidé.  
  
Les deux amies continuèrent à bavarder et à rigoler entre elles.  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la pièce   
  
- Félicitation Ron... Je suis très content et très fier de toi! dit Hagrid.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Surtout fait attention à Hermione. Je la considère comme ma soeur. Tu as fait le bon choix, rassura Harry.  
  
- Merci...  
  
- Harry, je croyais que, toi aussi, tu auras une petite amie bientôt? demanda Hagrid avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas Hagrid. Harry vient d'inviter une jolie fille pour le bal de Noël!  
  
- Vraiment Harry? Je vois que tu as fais le premier pas. Toi et Cho, vous allez être très heureux ensemble.  
  
- Mais non! Hagrid! Harry ne va pas avec Cho. Quelle idée! Je lui ai proposé à Anne, la jolie Serdaigle. Qu'en dis-tu?  
  
- Euh... Euh... oui... très... gen...bien.  
  
Hargrid fut déçu que Harry n'est pas demandé à Cho de l'accompagner au bal. Il trouvait autant que les autres (sauf Ron) que Harry et Cho formaient un couple magnifique. Comme tout les autres Hagrid devait accepter la décision de quelque chose de fondamentale, la vie. Harry n'avait pas parler depuis que Ron avait parler d'Anne. Il voulait vraiment y aller avec Cho, mais il était trop tard. Il devait l'accepter. Il n'était que son ami et il l'avait maintenant compris.

* * *

À mes reviewers: Merci beaucoup encore une fois! Je me demande quand est-ce que je cesserai de vous remerciez, mais je crois que la réponse sera : Jamais. Je ne peux demander de meilleurs reviewers que vous! Merci pour les bons commentaires! Tous vos commentaires me font chaud au coeur et il me fait vraiment plaisir à les lire. MERCI ENCORE!! LUV YA ALL! huggie

Note de l'auteur (moi): Cinquième chapitre!!!! J'espère que vous l'aviez apprécié! Je peux poster le sixième tout de suite si vous le voulez... Je peux tous les poster... Mais je préfère vous faire patienter. Comme on le dit: La patiente est un art magnifique. (quelque chose dans ce genre! hihi). D'accord juste pour vous faire plaisir je vais vous poster le sixième chapitre aussi. Pour vous prouvez à quelle point vous êtes gentils! C'est votre cadeau! Profitez-en! Bref, encore une fois dsl pour les fautes d'ortho... blah blah blah... je crois que vous savez de quoi je parle! Bonne journée!


	6. Amis pour la vie

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Amis pour la vie  
  
Pendant les semaines qui ont passé, Hermione et Ron se sont rapprochés d'avantage. Tandis que Harry et Cho poursuivaient leur amitié d'amis, comme ils l'ont toujours été. Cho était tout de même satisfaite d'être l'amie, la conseillère et celle à qui Harry et les deux autres confiaient leurs secrets. Elle se sentait de plus en plus confiante et rougissait de moins en moins depuis qu'elle considère Harry comme « un simple ami et un frère ». Elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec celui-ci. Harry et Anne s'étaient aussi rapprochés. Ils paraissaient bien s'entendre. Cho s'était un peu habituée de voir Anne avec eux de temps en temps et elle commençait à la trouver sympathique. Harry n'arrêtait point de jeter des regards à Cho, que celle-ci ne remarquait pas. Tout allait bien. Par contre, Cho avait toujours de la peine au fond d'elle. Cette peine est tellement dissimulée que depuis, celle-ci l'avait complètement ignoré. Elle était bien comme elle était maintenant. À part de cela, Cho vivait bien et elle se sentait en pleine forme. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait... mais au fond d'elle, elle souffrait.  
  
Il restait 2 semaines avant le bal de Noël et Cho n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cavalier. Ce n'était pas parce que personne ne l'avait invité. Au contraire, celle-ci avait refusé tous les invitations qu'on lui a demandé. Ron, évidemment, allait y aller avec Hermione. Tandis que Harry avait déjà invité Anne. Seule la jeune asiatique était seule et abandonnée, mais cela ne lui dérangeait guère pas. Elle préférait ne pas y aller.  
  
- Aller Cho, vient. Je vais te trouver un cavalier, insista Ron.  
  
Les quatre amis étaient assis à la bibliothèque de l'école, le trio prétendant étudier et Cho prétendant travailler. Eh oui, celle-ci avait un petit emploi à la bibliothèque de l'école pour se trouver un peu d'argent de poche.  
  
- Merci, les amis, mais je crois que je ne viendrai pas. De toute façon je n'ai pas de cavalier, personne me l'a demandé (pur mensonge) et de plus je n'ai pas de robe. Ma mère n'aura pas assez d'argent pour m'en procurer une à temps. Je ne veux pas gaspiller l'argent que j'ai économisé pour mon nouveau balai.  
  
C'est vrai, Cho n'était pas si riche comme les autres prétendaient qu'elle soit. Son père fut décédé lorsqu'elle était encore à l'âge des couches. Il fut assassiné sous la baguette de Voldemort. Dans le cas de sa mère, elle ne possède pas un très bon travail comme celui des Malfoys ou tout autres sorciers populaires. Sa mère gagnait juste assez pour éduquer sa seule et unique fille, se nourrir et prendre soin de sa grand-mère, malade qui habite chez elle. C'est dûr à croire, mais c'est vrai. Depuis qu'elle est toute jeune, elle n'a pas été chéri dans un manoir ou avec les plus beaux vêtements sur la terre. Parcontre, Cho put développé des talents avec ce qu'elle avait. Elle se débrouillait et c'était toujours parfait. C'est pourquoi, tout le monde croyait que sa famille possédait une fortune et qu'elle était chouchoutée comme une princesse avec l'apparence qu'elle avait.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas! Comme je te connais, tu sera capable de te débrouiller. J'ai une idée, je vais te l'acheter ta robe Cho! proposa Harry.  
  
- Oh.. non Harry! Ce serait trop demander et de plus je suis persuadée que je n'irai pas!  
  
- Allons Cho... Viens pour moi, TA MEILLEURE AMIE!!! Hermione fit la face d'une petite fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle voulait la poupée que ça maman avait refusé.  
  
- SVP.... dirent en cœur les trois amis.  
  
Cho se mit à rire en voyant leurs visages. Elle fut amusée de voir comment ils étaient drôles qu'en ils insistaient sur quelque chose. Il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre sur ce trio.  
  
- Je vais y penser. Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois me remettre au travail et je vois que vous aussi! À demain.  
  
Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla vers le comptoir pour travailler.  
  
- Vraiment... Cho n'a pas de chance ses temps-ci. dit Ron.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Elle a seulement refusé à tous les invitations. protesta Hermione.  
  
- Mais elle vient de dire qu'elle n'a pas eut d'invitation, dit Ron.  
  
- Elle nous mentait c'est tout. Tu sais combien de personnes lui ont demandé Ron?  
  
- Je...  
  
- Pas question que Cho manque ce bal, appuya Harry. Il faut qu'elle y aille et qu'elle s'amuse.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry! Nous sommes ses amis et si elle ne s'amuse pas. On ne s'amuse pas! C'est décidé!  
  
- Parfait Hermione, mais pour l'instant nous devrions travailler. N'oublier surtout pas que nous allons à Pré-au-Lard demain, dit Ron.  
  
Ils se mirent tous au boulot et quand il se fit tard, tous se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.  
  
--Dans un dortoir, dans la salle des Serdaigles.--  
  
Cho était allongée dans son lit avec un pyjama que sa mère lui avait faite. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Des pensées et des pensées circulèrent dans sa tête. Il ne restait que 2 semaines avant de voir Harry danser avec Anne. Il ne restait que 2 semaines avant que leur quadruple devienne deux pairs de couples et une jeune fille abandonnée (ron-hermione, harry-anne, chopour être plus précis... hihi.) . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'après ce bal , sa vie ne serait plus la même. Cho ignorait pourquoi. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple bal. Hermione et Ron sont un couple. Harry le sera peut-être bientôt, mais elle, qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle s'endormit avec l'image de Harry dans sa mémoire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la vie peut parfois changé et qu'on ne peut rien prédire à l'avance.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (moi): Voilà comme je vous l'avais promis! Le sixième chapitre! Vous l'aviez aimé, détesté, adoré? Faites le moi part en reviewant! Un GROS HUGGIE à mes reviewers!! 


	7. Une sortie mouvementée

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Une sortie mouvementée  
  
Le lendemain, Cho se réveilla très tard. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut un samedi. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Cho eut l'étrange impression qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, mais elle ignorait quoi. À son arrivé dans la grande salle, Cho vit que la salle était presque entièrement vide. Seul Harry, Ron et Hermione furent assis à la table des Gryffondors avec leurs manteaux sur eux. Hermione la vit et se précipita sur elle.  
  
- CHO! Te voilà. As tu oublié? C'est la sortie à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui.  
  
- On se demandait si tu n'avais pas oublié. dit Harry.  
  
- AHHHHHHH!!!! Désoler! J'avais complètement oublié. sorry sorry sorry sorry... euh je veux dire désolé, désolé... (hihihi! désolé)  
  
Le trio commencèrent à rire un peu en voyant comment Cho réagissait.  
  
- Quoi qu'y a-t-il? demanda Cho intriguée.  
  
- Le fait que tu oublis toujours tout et combien tu es mignonne et drôle quand tu agis comme ça, répondit Harry.  
  
- Monsieur Potter veuillez arrêter de courtiser Mademoiselle Chang. dit Hermione qui se mit à rire toute seule.  
  
Personne ne riait sauf elle. Ron, parce qu'il n'avait pas compris la joke. Harry et Cho parce qu'ils étaient tous deux très rouge.  
  
- Bon bon ce n'était pas drôle, mais bref... Allons dépêchez vous nous allons être en retard. appuya Hermione.  
  
- Mais je crois que c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pas mangé et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.  
  
- Non, tu viens Cho!! Allez dépêche toi, voilà le dernier carrosse qui part!  
  
- ET mon petit-déjeuner? insista Cho.  
  
- Tu mangeras là-bas.  
  
- Mais....je n'ai pas....  
  
- Cho VIENT!!!  
  
Cho ne voulu pas rouspéter. Hermione la prit par la bras et prit son manteau et la traîna jusqu'au carrosse. Une fois monté dans le carrosse, il eut un long silence.  
  
--Pensée de Cho--

C'est vraiment gentil de leur part. Comme suis-je bête. J'ai complètement oublier cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
--Fin de la pensée--  
  
- Merci de m'avoir attendu. dit Cho.  
  
- Ça sert à quoi des amis? demanda Hermione avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Vous êtes les meilleurs... Mais vous auriez pu manquer ce carrosse si je n'étais pas descendu avant.  
  
- Aucune importance. Maintenant qu'on est là, profitons de cette magnifique journée! dit Harry.  
  
- Hey les amis! N'oubliez pas que Noël c'est très très bientôt. Alors, avez vous fini l'achat des cadeaux? demanda Ron avec un gros sourire. Sinon, profitez en! C'est la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant Noël.  
  
- Tu peux te rassurer Ron. J'ai déjà fini mes achats de Noël. appuya Hermione avec un sourire. Vous allez être gâté cette année.  
  
- Wow merci Hermione. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'acheter un cadeau, vous non plus. Votre amitié est suffisante.  
  
- Ne dit pas ça Harry. C'est amusant de recevoir un beau cadeau de la part de nos amis à Noël, dit Hermione.  
  
- ET de plus, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'argent cette année. Alors je suis sûr que tu adoreras mon cadeau. insista Ron.  
  
--Pensée de Cho--  
  
Encore une fois c'est quelque chose que j'ai oublier. Les cadeaux de Noël. Je me demande ce que je pourrais me procurez pour la modique somme d'argent que j'ai sur moi. Biensûr, j'ai l'argent que j'ai économisé pour le cadeau de Harry. De plus il me reste un peu d'argent à Gringotts. ET... et ... Celui que j'ai mis de côté pour un nouveau balai. Bon je n'ai pas le choix. Ma comet 260 n'est pas si mal à vrai dire. J'ai honte de moi. Je ne mérite pas des amis comme eux. Ils vont me donner des beaux cadeaux, tandis que moi, je vais leur donner quelque chose qui n'est pas très dispendieux. Il en n'est pas question! Ils vont vraiment avoir de beaux cadeaux... Mais pour ce faire, il ne faudra pas que je m'achète quelque chose et il faudra que je saute mon petit-déjeuner et mon dîner là-bas. De ce fait, j'aurai assez d'argent. Mon compte sera vide, mais je vais bientôt recevoir ma paie de la bibliothèque, alors je pourrai recommencer à zéro. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas manger. Je vais mourir de faim, mais je n'ai pas de choix. Décidément je n'ai pensé à rien.  
  
--Fin de la pensée--  
  
- Alors Cho, as-tu fini tes achats de Noël? demanda Harry.  
  
- Euh... euh... oui... non. Je vais les acheter aujourd'hui. répondit Cho.  
  
Harry vit l'expression dans son visage. Il comprit pourquoi et il rajouta :  
  
- Cho le prix des cadeaux n'est pas important. C'est l'intention qui compte.  
  
- Oui je sais. Elle leur sourit. Harry je me demande si tu as beaucoup grandit depuis les années précédentes.  
  
Harry fut étonné de la question, mais il la trouvait très amusante.  
  
- Je crois bien que madame Chang doit très bien connaître ma taille depuis que nous nous connaissons très bien.  
  
- Je ne suis pas très sûre Harry. Cho nous cache plein de surprises. Nous sommes loin de connaître tout sur elle. affirma Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Ah oui? Quoi donc?, demanda Harry.  
  
Cho lança un regard noir à Hermione, mais amicale. Hermione se tut et tous se mirent à rire. (ils rient souvent hein? XD )  
  
Arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, les trois amis se préparèrent à visiter les boutiques quand Hermione leur rappela que Cho n'avait pas encore déjeuné.  
  
- Oh, ça va. Je n'ai pas très faim, mentit Cho.  
  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sauter des repas. Tu es toujours équilibrée. précisa Ron.  
  
- Je le sais, mais je veux profiter le plus possible de cette journée. Allons arrêter... Je ne vais pas mourir si je saute mon petit-déjeuné comme même.  
  
- D'accord, je te fais confiance.  
  
Un peu plus tard, après que les quatre amis eurent fini leurs derniers achats de Noël, ils prirent la direction « Des Trois Balais » pour prendre leur dîner. Cho avait acheter à Hermione le livre qu'elle a tant voulu depuis des années, à Ron un joli ensemble d'échec fait des pierres précieuses venant de Saturne, à Hagrid un joli ensemble de théière composé des débris de pluton et à sa mère et grand-mère une jolie statuette chinoise en jade. Finalement quelques petits objets amusantes pour la famille des Weasleys et des Grangers. Elle avait même acheter un nouveau CD pour Sirius. Celui qu'il a toujours voulu. Il manquait le cadeau de Harry. Néanmoins, elle avait aperçu le parfait présent pour celui qu'elle aimait encore. Il n'était pas très cher, mais il demandait beaucoup de temps de préparation. Cho avait dépensé une grande somme, une très grande somme d'argent pour les cadeaux de ses amis. Heureusement, il lui restait juste assez d'argent pour le cadeau de Harry. Il fallait donc qu'elle saute son dîner. Parcontre, Cho avait tellement faim. Elle avait déjà sauter son petit-déjeuner et elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Cho se demandait si sauter son dîner était une bonne idée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Pendant que les trois autres commandaient leurs plats, Cho faisait semblant de lire le menu.  
  
- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir pour le dîner? demanda le serveur.  
  
- Je prendrais bien un hamburger avec des frites, svp. dit Ron.  
  
- Je prendrais une salade et une soupe, svp. dit Hermione.  
  
- ET une pizza tout-garni pour moi accompagné d'une frite, merci. dit Harry.  
  
- Rien pour moi, merci. dit finalement Cho.  
  
- En êtes-vous sûre mademoiselle? demanda le serveur.  
  
- Affirmatif monsieur, répondit Cho avec un sourire.  
  
- D'accord. Les repas seront bientôt prêts. Dans quelques minutes...  
  
Après que le serveur soit parti, Hermione, Ron et Harry regardèrent Cho.  
  
- Cho? Pourquoi tu ne commandes rien? demanda Harry inquiet.  
  
- Euh... parce que je n'ai pas faim. C'est tout. Ne vous inquiètez pas je vais bien. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de manger.  
  
- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes pourtant. Et ce n'est pas bien de sauter des repas CHO!!!!  
  
- Allons commande. Sinon veux-tu partager ma soupe Cho? Tu aimes la soupe normalement. proposa Hermione.  
  
- Merci Hermione, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Arrêtez avec cette face. Bon je vais terminer mes achats de Noël pendant que vous allez manger d'accord? À tout à l'heure. Attendez-moi ici. Je reviens.  
  
- MAIS.... Hermione n'eut pas le temps de contredire les paroles de Cho, car leurs repas venaient d'apparaître sur la table.  
  
Cho quitta le restaurant et faisait son chemin jusqu'au magasin où se trouvait le cadeau de Harry. Harry la regardait quitter la salle et se retourna vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Cho saute des repas? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui en effet. répondit Hermione  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi? s'interrogea Ron.  
  
- Je sais pourquoi. dit Harry.  
  
Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- J'ai remarqué que dans le carrosse, lorsque tu parlais des cadeaux Ron, le visage de Cho avait changé. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a oublié d'acheter nos cadeaux et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. continua Harry. Elle a donc sauté son petit- déjeuné et son dîner, car elle voulait avoir assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter ses cadeaux. De plus, vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'elle ne s'est pas acheter la plume qu'elle et moi trouvions très beau, ce matin?  
  
- Oh mon dieu. C'est affreux. Elle n'est pas obliger de faire cela pour nous. Je veux dire... on ne sera pas fâché contre elle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. dit Hermione.  
  
- En es-tu certain Harry. Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre d'imaginer que Cho possède moins d'argent que ma famille. En la regardant, je jurais qu'elle vit dans la classe et dans la fortune. Dans le fond, c'est tout le contraire. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas manger ou peut- être qu'elle veut maigrir, dit Ron.  
  
- Voyons Ron, sa silhouette est parfaite et elle n'a jamais sauté de repas comme je te le disais! protesta Hermione.  
  
- Désoler.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cho revint dans le restaurant avec un sac dans les bras.  
  
- Salut, salut!!! chantonna Cho en prenant place sur la chaise libre.  
  
- Rebonjour. Alors qu'est-ce que tu caches sous sac?? demanda Hermione qui avait terminé son repas.  
  
- Oh, rien. Un cadeau pour ma mère c'est tout.  
  
- Oh!  
  
Cho sentait le délicieux parfum de la beurre-au-bière la captiver. Elle avait vraiment très faim, mais il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle devait résister.  
  
- Cho est-ce que ça vas? demanda Harry.  
  
--Pensée de Cho--  
  
C'est bizarre. Je me sens tout drôle. J'ai mal à la tête et mon ventre est vraiment vide. Pourquoi je ne vois plus clair? Je... Je...  
  
--Fin de la pensée--  
  
- Cho?? Cho??  
  
- Je ....... Je........  
  
PANG! Cho était tombée de la chaise inconsciente. Harry s'était précipité sur elle.  
  
- Cho? est-ce que tu m'entends? demanda Harry très inquiet.  
  
- Ramenons la à l'école le plus vite possible.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Hermione fit transplaner leurs marchandises au château avec une formule et tous embarquèrent dans un « carrosse toute vitesse » qui les ramena au château.

* * *

À mes reviewers: Hehe! Ne vous inquiètez pas! Les autres chapitres s'en viennent. Des fois je suis juste un peu paresseuse pour corriger les fautes ou bien c'est parce que je ne suis pas à la maison. Voici les raisons des longs délais. Il me reste que la fin à taper. Ne vous inquiètez pas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Merci encore pour les beaux commentaires! Vous êtes les best des best! hehe!  
  
Note de l'auteur (Moi) : SEPTIÈME!!!!!!! YAY!!! hihihi! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je veux juste vous soulignez que la fête de Daniel est ce Vendredi! woaw!!! Juste lui souhaiter bonne fête! lol! ok j'ai pas rapport dsl! :) -HUGGIE TO EVERYONE-


	8. L'amitié ou l'amour?

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

L'amitié ou l'amour?  
  
Cho se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Lorsqu'elle ouvra ses yeux, elle vit Harry à côté d'elle à moitié endormi et il lui tenait la main. Ron et Hermione étaient accroupis tous les deux sur la chaise les yeux fermés. Ils se sont tous endormis. pensa Cho.  
  
Cho se releva de son lit. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal et elle se sentait un peu mieux. Que c'était-il passé??  
  
Tout doucement, elle dégagea gentiment sa main de celle d'Harry, ce qui le réveilla.  
  
- Cho???  
  
- Désoler Harry, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
  
Au même moment Hermione et Ron se réveillèrent aussi.  
  
- Cho? Tu vas bien? demanda Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Oui, je crois... que c'était-il passé? demanda Cho.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, tu es entrée dans le restaurant et puis tu t'es assise et là tu es tombée de ta chaise inconsciente!! expliqua Ron.  
  
- Vraiment, je suis désolée. Vraiment... s'excusa Cho.  
  
- L'importance c'est que tu vas bien. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs. répondit Harry.  
  
Cho le regarda dans ses yeux et elle se rendit compte qu'il se faisait du soucis pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait encore.  
  
Madame Pomfresh ( je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on l'écrit, dsl si ce n'est pas ça :) ) rentra à l'instant même et elle se dirigea vers Cho en criant:  
  
- Voyons, jeune demoiselle. Il n'est pas bon de votre part de manquez des repas. Vous avez manqué de l'énergie!! Ne recommencez plus!! Vous pouvez mettre votre vie en danger si vous continuez comme ça!  
  
- Je suis désolée!  
  
- Allons, buvez ceci et vous allez passer la nuit ici! Elle se retourna vers Harry, Hermione et Ron et leur cria.  
  
- Mademoiselle Chang à besoin de repos allez prendre votre souper avec tout vos camarades. Ils reviennent tout juste de la sortie.  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- VOTRE AMIE À BESOIN DE REPOS!!!!!!!!!!! COMPRIS?  
  
- Allez y. Je vais bien. Je vous verrai demain et désolé!  
  
- C'est oublier. Prends soin de toi! dit Hermione en la serrant encore un fois dans ses bras.  
  
- Oui!! C'est vrai. Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs! dit Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
  
- Merci, les amis.  
  
- Cho... Prend soin de toi. Je te verrai demain. dit Harry.  
  
- Merci Harry.  
  
Harry allait quitter la salle lorsqu'il se retourna et donna un petit baiser sur le front de Cho. Celle-ci rougissa. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et quitta la pièce.  
  
- Maintenant vous allez vous reposez. Je vais vous apportez votre repas très bientôt. Vous pouvez quitter demain à la première heure. dit madame Pomfresh.  
  
Elle quitta l'infirmerie en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Cho ne put entendre que la phrase : Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.... la mode.... pas de nourriture...., mais elle ne portait pas trop d'importance aux paroles de l'infirmière. Cho se concentrait plus sur le baiser que lui avait donner Harry. Elle l'aimait encore. Maintenant elle en était certaine...

* * *

À mes reviewers : Merci Lune!!! C'est vraiment gentil!! hehe! Ne maudit pas ton papa!!! :D maintenant que ton ordi est de nouveau fonctionnel tu pourras continuer à lire mon histoire et continué à poster des merveilleux commentaires!!! Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup manqué! (même s'il y en avait qu'un -wink- ).  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre les amis!! Pour vous faire plaisir, je vais poster le chapitre 9 aussi!  
  
Note de l'auteur (Moi) : CHAPITRE 8 !!! – claque des mains et danse la danse des canards!- YAY!! hehe, non je ne suis pas folle! :) Mon histoire avance et je vois que plusieurs l'apprécient! Merci énormément d'apprécier mon œuvre! C'est vraiment un beau cadeau que vous me faites là!!! – HUGGIE- 


	9. Un rêve, un balai, un violon

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Un rêve, un balai, un violon  
  
---- Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ----  
  
- Vraiment, elle aurait pu allez mal. Il ne faut pas qu'elle recommence. insista Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois assis près du foyer. Hermione était assise avec Ron, celui-ci avait les bras autour de celle qu'il aimait. Harry était assis sur un fauteuil avec Pantterond sur ses genoux.  
  
- C'est vrai ! ET TOUT ÇA POUR NOUS!!! cria Ron, qui fit sursauter Hermione et Pantterond.  
  
- Du calme Ron. Harry? Est-ce-que ça vas?  
  
- Euh... oui ? Oui, Je vais bien.  
  
----Pensée de Harry----  
  
C'est une journée que je suis loin d'oublier. Je viens de réaliser combien j'ai peur de perdre Cho! La voyant s'effondrer sur le sol dans le restaurant, m'a fait un si grand choc. Je l'aime encore!! Je vais prendre soin de celle que j'aime! Je pensais l'avoir oublier, mais c'est impossible pour moi. Je l'aime encore!!!  
  
---Fin de la pensée---  
  
- Harry? Harry?  
  
C'était Neville.  
  
- Euh... Oh désolé Neville. Oui qui a-t-il? demanda Harry.  
  
- Euh... Anne veut te voir. Elle t'attend près du portrait de la grosse dame. dit Neville avec un grand sourire.  
  
- D'accord je m'en viens.  
  
- Bonne chance.  
  
---------  
  
- Bonjour Anne.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Oui qui a-t-il? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oh, rien je voulais te voir et te parler c'est tout!  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Alors c'est toujours d'accord? On va toujours au bal ensemble?  
  
- Oui biensûr. On se verra dans la grande salle.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir me chercher? demanda Anne.  
  
- Non, je crois que tu sais comment te rendre à la grande salle toute seule.  
  
Anne fut blessée et Harry l'avait remarqué.  
  
- Merci d'avoir accepter Anne.  
  
Celle-ci lui sourit.  
  
- Bon... euh... Il ... Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne nuit. dit Harry qui commençait à ne pas aimer la conversation.  
  
- Oh.. oui.... Bonne nuit.  
  
De ce fait même, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Bye.  
  
Harry courut dans la salle commune et se dirigea dans les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, sans jeter un regard à Ron et Hermione.  
  
- HARRY!  
  
- Je vais dormir.  
  
Rendu dans sa chambre, Harry se changea et se jeta sur son lit.  
  
---Pensée de Harry---  
  
Je n'ai rien contre Anne, pourquoi donc ce baiser m'a donc été si désagréable. Je ne le l'aime pas, mais je la considère comme une amie. C'est tout. Je ne veux rien de sérieux. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer que j'aime Cho et pas elle?  
  
--- Fin de la pensée ---  
  
Il aimait Cho... Il l'aimait... Il le savait... Il l'ai...mait....

----------------------------------------------------

Harry ferma les yeux et doucement il trouva le sommeil. Tout se brouilla et tout d'un coup il se trouva dans un endroit tout à fait différent de son dortoir. Il était dehors dans la cours de Poudlard. La neige avait recouvert le paysage tout entier. Quelques minuscules flocons de neige venaient un par un se déposer sur le sol gelé. C'était magnifique. Il entendait de la musique venant de l'intérieur. Plus précisément de la grande salle. Une merveilleuse mélodie de violon. Harry vit qu'il portait une toute nouvelle robe de bal. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que sa précédente. Comme l'ancienne, cette robe était d'un vert émeraude avec de magnifiques broderies. Elle était beaucoup plus élégante et une cape de la même couleur accompagnait l'accompagnait. Harry se retourna et vit la silhouette de quelqu'un au loin. Elle s'approchait. Il reconnut qui c'était.  
  
- Harry.... la voix de Cho se fit entendre.  
  
Elle était merveilleuse dans sa robe bleue nuit. Elle portait un collier en forme de coeur et de jolies boucles d'oreille argents. Avec ses cheveux bouclés et attaché à moitié, elle ressemblait vraiment à une princesse.  
  
- Cho?  
  
- Harry.... merci de m'avoir invité à ce bal. dit Cho d'une voix très douce.  
  
- Euh... il n'y a pas de quoi... essaya de dire Harry, qui était très confus de ce qu'il se passait.  
  
---Pensée de Harry---  
  
Bal??? Je l'ai invité au bal? Comment est-ce possible...  
  
---Fin de la pensée---  
  
Il fut surpris de savoir que Cho était dans ses bras et que tout les deux dansaient sous les merveilleux flocons de neige. C'était magique. Il était en train de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il était avec celle qu'il aime. Quelque instant après, Harry sentit que Cho se détacha lentement de lui.  
  
- Harry je garderais ce collier merci. Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne peux rester avec toi. Je.... Je....t'a.....  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry se retrouva dans une tout autre pièce.  
  
- Cho??? Où es tu? Où suis-je.  
  
La pièce était sombre très sombre... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa cicatrice lui fesait très mal.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... Arrêtez! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME FRAPPER!  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un crier. Cette voix lui était familière. C'était celle .... de... Cho...  
  
- Cho? CHO ?? OÙ ES TU?  
  
Harry parcourait des couloirs sans fin. Tout les portes étaient barrées. La voix résonnait de partout. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Mais il s'avait à qui elle appartenait.  
  
- Ha... ha... ha...  
  
Le rire d'une affreuse femme se fit entendre de plus en plus fort.  
  
- HA HA HA HA!

---------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, rempli de sueur sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve veut me révéler. RIEN!!! Je l'espère... Il était 5 heure du matin. Il ne put se recoucher, et il décida d'aller faire un tour de balai. Il s'habilla, pris son éclair de feu et sortit sur le terrain de quidditch. À ce même moment il voulut repenser à son rêve, mais étrangement son rêve s'était effacé de sa mémoire et il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Seulement que Cho était là...  
  
Pour se réveiller complètement, Harry fit quelques acrobaties sur son balai. Il faisait froid et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de l'année pour faire un tour de balai, mais il s'en moquait. Il aimait voler et il volait. Harry volait, mais une merveilleuse mélodie détourna son attention. Il s'arrêta pour mieux écouter. C'était une merveilleuse musique. Comme s'il l'avait déjà entendue... Son cauchemar? Harry arrêta d'y pensé, il avait mal à la tête. La musique semblait venir de tout près. Qui pouvait bien jouer cette mélodie? Quelqu'un de merveilleux, surtout avec une si belle musique. Harry descendit de son balai et il emprunta le chemin qui l'amena à l'origine de ce son. Il la vit de loin. La personne était caché sous une grosse et vieille cape. Elle doit avoir peur de prendre froid. pensa Harry. Harry sut que c'était un élève de Serdaigle, car il y avait du bleu sur le foulard qu'elle portait. Il se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de celle ou celui-ci qui jouait du violon. Oui, en effet, cette musique venait d'un violon, un très vieux violon. La personne ne semblait pas vraiment sentir l'approche de Harry ou bien elle l'avait complètement ignoré, puisque celle- ci n'avait pas arrêté de jouer.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et dévora la merveilleuse mélodie. Il connaissait cette musique, mais de où?  
  
Quand elle eut fini de jouer, Harry ouvra les yeux et se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Il ne vit rien. Elle avait le tête baissé et un capuchon sur la tête qui cachait presque entièrement son visage.  
  
- C'était merveilleux. dit Harry. _C'est bizarre j'ai déjà entendue cette mélodie... comme si je l'avais entendu quelque part..._ se dit Harry.  
  
La personne fut un peu surprise de voir Harry à côté d'elle et fit signe de tête.  
  
- Euh... es tu une ou un élève de Poulard? Mais d'après ce que je devine, tu es sûrement une élève de Poudlard.  
  
Un autre signe de tête. _Effectivement la personne ne veut pas se dévoiler._ pensa Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui tu es? demanda Harry qui rougissa un peu.  
  
La personne fit un signe négative et prit la fuite dans le château. Harry resta sur place sans bougé et suivait du regard la mystérieuse personne avant qu'elle finisse par disparaître. Bizarre fut le seul mot qu'il avait en tête. Cette personne est très mystérieuse et il faut que je découvre qui c'est. pensa Harry.  
  
Cho courut dans son dortoir, un violon entre les bras. Elle se demanda comment Harry ne l'avait pas reconnu. Vrai, elle avait une grosse cape et un gros foulard, car elle ne voulait pas prendre froid depuis qu'elle avait quitté très tôt l'infirmerie ce matin. Cho était surprise de voir Harry à ses côté quand elle avait fini de jouer son morceau et quand il avait demandé qui elle était, Cho voulu se dévoilé, mais décida de continuer le jeu jusqu'au bout. _Comme c'est drôle. Harry devra découvrir par lui même qui je suis._ pensa Cho. Elle prit une douche et descendit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il était 6 heure.  
  
------  
  
Depuis toute petite le seul instrument avec lequel Cho put apprendre à jouer était le violon. Celui-ci venait de son père. Son père l'avait reçu très jeune et lui avait offert à l'âge de 2 ans, avant de mourir. Sa mère lui donna des leçons et depuis, Cho s'amusait à jouer de la musique aux animaux et à la nature. Elle ne montrait pas souvent ses talents aux autres, seul à sa mère, grand-mère et à son père (devant sa tombe). Depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard, Cho se levait souvent très tôt, sans que personne ne le sache, et alla jouer du violon dehors près d'un magnifique saule sur un banc en pierre. Une seule personne savait qu'elle jouait du violon dans l'école et c'était Hermione. Celle-ci l'avait surpris un matin dans le jardin jouant du violon. Cho lui fit promettre d'en parler à personne et Hermione accepta. Cho cache beaucoup d'autres talents que plusieurs ignore encore.  
  
------  
  
Harry quitta le lieu où il avait entendu la merveilleuse musique et alla déposer son balai et son manteau dans son dortoir. Puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait Cho. Est-ce trop tôt? Oh... J'attendrais à ses côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. pensa Harry. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et vit madame Pomfresh l'accueillir. Elle ne dort vraiment pas, celle-là. pensa Harry.  
  
- Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes très matinale. dit elle.  
  
- Euh... oui. Bonjour. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je me demandais si je pourrais rendre visite à Cho.  
  
- Je suis navrée, mais mademoiselle Chang a quitté l'infirmerie très tôt ce matin. Vous pourriez peut-être la retrouver à la grande salle au petit-déjeunée.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Harry alla donc dans la grande salle et vit Cho assise toute seule à la table des Serdaigles.  
  
- Salut Cho.  
  
- Oh, Salut Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi as tu quitté l'infirmerie si tôt?  
  
- Oh, je ne trouvais plus le sommeil et je suis sortie...... j'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Et toi. Pourquoi es tu si matinale?  
  
- Oh je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je suis parti faire un tour de balai.  
  
Il ne voulait pas lui parler de la mystérieuse violoniste.  
  
- Euh... Est-ce que tu vas mieux? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui merci.  
  
- Je sais que je t'énerve avec cette question, mais est-ce que mademoiselle Chang va venir au bal?  
  
- Je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai pas de cavalier et pas de robe. Je ne crois pas.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème. Hermione m'avait dis qu'elle avait déjà trouvé la robe.  
  
- Vraiment? Pourquoi? Je ne lui avait... Quelle est cette histoire?  
  
- Elle ne t'a rien dit? _oh oh... j'ai ouvert ma trappe trop vite._ pensa Harry. Hermione m'a dit que cela avait quelque chose avec Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage.  
  
- Oh...Vraiment? Je me demande ce que c'est?  
  
- Euh... Je ne t'ai rien dit d'accord? Les voilà qui arrivent je vais les rejoindre à plus tard. Oh oui Ron et Hermione voulaient prendre une marche cet après-midi vas-tu nous accompagner?  
  
Cho aurait aimé ça, mais elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire.  
  
- Je ne crois pas Harry, je suis très occupée ses temps-ci. lui répondit Cho.  
  
- Je me demandes ce que tu fais. Depuis quelques temps tu es très occupée. Qu'est-ce que mademoiselle Chang nous mijote? demanda Harry avec un sourire. Allez viens!  
  
- Rien rien... tu le sauras un jour. répondit Cho avec un clin d'œil.  
  
- Oh allez Cho! Je veux passer mon après-midi avec Ron et Hermione, mais surtout avec toi...  
  
Elle le regarda longuement et celui-ci fit la même chose. _Elle est tellement belle._ pensa Harry. Cho ne pouvait résister plus longtemps à ses yeux vert émeraude et accepta donc l'offre.  
  
- Super! Je t'adore. À bientôt Cho.  
  
- À tout à l'heure.  
  
Avec un dernier sourire, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors le cœur rempli de joie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (Moi) : NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE! L'histoire avance. Je devrais peut-être me mettre à écrire la fin de l'histoire, mais je suis trop paresseuse! Dsl! Je vous promets que d'ici le début des classes (maximum en septembre), cette histoire sera terminée. Enfin je l'espère! Je ferais de mon possible les amis!! Je vous adore! ET Envoyer des commentaires! :) 


	10. La surprise

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

La surprise  
  
Plus la semaine passa, plus le bal se rapprocha. Pendant toute cette semaine Cho se réveilla de bonne heure pour jouer du violon et à chaque fois Harry était là. Il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le bal , Hermione décida de rendre visite à Cho à la bibliothèque quand celle-ci travailla.  
  
- Salut Cho. Alors ça avance le travaille?  
  
- Oh Hermione. Je me demande ce que tu fais ici, la majorité se prépare pour le bal. Oui, le travaille ça avance. Je fini aujourd'hui! Que dirais- tu d'aller chercher Harry et Ron après?  
  
- Oui... Si tu veux... mais je voulais savoir si tu viendrais demain?  
  
- Je ne crois pas Mione. Je n'ai pas de robe et ... et ... Non je ne crois pas. Et c'est quoi le truc avec la robe? J'ai oublié de te le demander...  
  
- Euh... Allons Cho... viens. dit Hermione, comme si elle voulait éviter le sujet.  
  
- Je vais y penser....  
  
- Tu dis toujours ça...De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix d'y aller.  
  
- Pardon? Que veux tu dire?  
  
- Rien, tu découvrira très bientôt. C'est une surprise pour tout le monde.  
  
- Ah oui?demanda Cho.  
  
- J'ai reçu ma robe aujourd'hui, elle est merveilleuse.  
  
- J'ai hâte de te voir. dit Cho. J'ai une idée, je vais te préparer demain si tu veux bien. La coiffure, le maquillage et tout le tralala.  
  
- Tu ferais ça pour moi Cho? Merci.  
  
- Bienvenue. On est des meilleures amies non?  
  
Hermione la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Alors quoi de neuf Chang? demanda Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Euh... rien. Ah oui, Harry m'a surprise en train de jouer du violon et depuis une semaine il vient m'écouter à chaque matin.  
  
- Vraiment? Il.. t'a vu jouer et il a dit que c'était magnifique je suppose. Alors, il était surpris?  
  
- Euh, Hermione... Il ne sait pas que c'est moi. Je garde l'Anonymat et oui il aime ma musique.  
  
- C'est évident Cho. Tu es tellement bonne. Ta musique est merveilleuse et tes mélodies sont si magiques.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Alors, quand comptes tu te dévoiler? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Quand il le découvrira. Il me le demande à chaque fois qu'il m'écoute, mais je refuse. Tu le sais que je n'aime pas trop afficher mes talents de violoniste.  
  
- CHO! De quoi as-tu honte?  
  
- Hermione ce n'est pas que j'ai honte... Tu sais? Ce violon j'y joue parce que j'aime cela et ça me permet de me rapprocher de mon père. Je ne veux pas devenir une spécialiste, mais juste jouer pour adoucir mon âme et apaiser mon chagrin.  
  
- Cela n'empêche pas à Harry de le savoir. rectifia Hermione.  
  
- Je... oui.. mais...  
  
- Tu sais qu'il le découvrira. Cho tu ne peux pas lui cacher tes talents encore très longtemps. Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu le sais?  
  
- Oui... I_l m'apprécie comme simple amie..._ se dit Cho dans sa tête.  
  
- Bref. Ne faisons pas un plat avec ça. Ce n'est pas un problème. De toute facon tu n'as pas le choix. Il va le savoir bientôt. dit Hermione avec un regard supérieur comme si elle détenait une information que Cho ne savait pas.  
  
- Comment ça? Que veux tu dire Hermione. Tu ne vas pas aller le lui dire?  
  
- Non Cho. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Je devais te le dire il y a une semaine et tu vas me tuer pour ça.  
  
- Quoi?????????? Cela à rapport avec la robe pas vrai?  
  
- Vas.. tu.. me ... tuer??  
  
- Mais non! Allez dit! C'EST QUOI?  
  
- Euh... Je... Je... ok laisse moi le temps de m'enfuir veux tu? Je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas d'accord, mais c'est Dumbledore qui me la demander. Il sait beaucoup de chose lui et je je.. ne pouvais pas refuser c'est le directeur et...  
  
- Alors c'est VRAIMENT le truc avec la robe que Harry me parlait?  
  
- Euh... Oui.... oui...  
  
- Dit le moi!  
  
- Euh...  
  
- MIONE!!!!  
  
- Ok ..Je ... DUMBLEDORE T'AS DEMANDÉ DE JOUER DU VIOLON POUR LE BAL DE DEMAIN ET JE LUI AI DIT D'ACCORD!!!!!!  
  
Il eut un gros silence.  
  
- Cho? Cho? ... est-ce que ça vas? Je suis navrée, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser et il était temps que tu leur montre tes talents... et et... je sais j'aurais dût t'en parler, mais je savais que tu en serais capable! Dumbledore me l'a demandé.. je.. je n'ai pas... je veux que tu me comprennes Cho.... Je...  
  
- Tu es allée le dire au directeur que je jouais du violon.  
  
- NON! Je te l'avais promis que je ne le dirais pas. Il voulait de jolies mélodies pour les valses de demain et je ne sais pas comment, mais il est venu me voir et il m'a demandé si je pouvais faire le message que tu jouerais du violon demain. Moi même j'étais surprise qu'il sache que tu joues du violon. Tu ne peux pas le plaindre. Il sait tout et il a une raison.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Cho? Je peux aller le dire que tu ne veux pas. Comme je suis bête. J'avais si peur que tu te fâches et que notre amitié se brise et puis ... oh mon dieu. Voilà que je te l'annonce la veille.  
  
Hermione avait des larmes aux yeux. Cho ne voulait pas se fâcher. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses amis pleurer. Elle allait jouer de violon demain pour Dumbledore, pour Hermione, pour l'école, pour elle et pour Harry.  
  
- Mione... Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'en veux un peu, mais c'est passé je ne suis plus fâchée. Je jouerais demain. Cho serra Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
- Vraiment Cho?? MERCI!!!  
  
- L'as tu dis aux autres?  
  
- Non c'est une surprise. Je ne dirais rien et toi non plus tu ne dis rien.  
  
- Allons il faut que j'aille me pratiquer. Tu veux m'écouter?  
  
- Oui, merci Cho. Tu ne m'en veux pas n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Non. Aller vient mon amie!!!  
  
Cho alla chercher son violon et avec Hermione, elles s'en allèrent dans le jardin. Cho avait sa grosse cape avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent la surprise et de toute manière, elle avait l'habitude de jouer du violon avec cette cape. Cho se pratiqua et se pratiqua. Hermione l'écouta et ensemble elles choisirent la mélodie que Cho allait interpréter au bal de demain. C'était la mélodie de Harry, la toute première mélodie qu'il avait entendu jouer par Cho.  
---------------------------  
Il se faisait un peu tard, alors nos deux amies rentrèrent au château.  
  
- Hermione? J'ai une question.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Que vais-je porter au bal? Et c'est quoi la robe de Dumbledore?  
  
- Ah j'ai mon idée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Cho, bonne chance et désolé.  
  
- Bonne nuit et merci.  
  
Cho rentra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle et elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle y retrouva une boîte entouré d'un beau petit ruban. Cho ouvra la petite carte et lut la note.  
  
_Chère mademoiselle Chang,_  
  
_Merci d'avoir accepté de nous jouer une merveilleuse mélodie de violon demain pour le bal! Voilà un petit cadeau pour vous remerciez. Mademoiselle Granger m'a fortement aidé à la choisir.  
  
Tout mes remerciements,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard  
  
_- Il sait vraiment tout celui-là. murmura Cho à elle-même.  
  
Cho ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une merveilleuse robe de soie d'un rouge vin merveilleux. La robe était accompagnée par une jolie paire de sandales noires. Cho les essaya et la robe autant que les sandales lui allèrent à merveille. Elle était si contente. _Merci._ pensa Cho. Après avoir longuement admirée sa robe et revisée la partition de demain, Cho se changea et monta dans son lit pour y trouver un sommeil profond et musical.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (moi) : Woaw! Merci pour les commentaires! Pourquoi Cho ne veut-elle pas se dévoiler à Harry? Well, j'ai voulu faire de Cho un personnage timide qui ne veut pas vraiment se vanter de ses exploits... et aussi, elle ne joue pas pour qu'on la félicite, mais bien pour rester proche de son père décédé. Dsl je suis un peu sentimentale aussi. Peut-être que cela n'a pas de sens, mais veuillez juste le respecter! ( Merci. Aussi j'ai ma raison que Harry ne le sache pas... Attendez de lire les autres chapitres! 


	11. L'heure de vérité?

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

L'heure de vérité?  
  
Le lendemain, Cho se réveilla cette fois-ci un peu tard. Elle n'alla pas jouer du violon dans le jardin. Cho se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeunée. Lorsque Cho mit les pieds dans celle-ci, elle était très bien décorée. La salle était magnifique. Après le repas, Cho, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour une petite visite. Harry parut un peu triste, sûrement car la mystérieuse élève de violon n'était pas présente aujourd'hui. :o  
  
- Bonjour les jeunes. dit Hagrid.  
  
- Bonjour Hagrid! répondirent en chœur les quatre amis.  
  
- Allez! Venez! Entrez.  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur la grande table. Ils burent et mangèrent de bons gâteaux.  
  
- Alors vous êtes prêts pour le bal de ce soir? demanda Hagrid.  
  
- Oh... oui! C'est facile pour nous. Nous n'avons qu'une robe à mettre, c'est tout. dit Ron et Harry.  
  
Hermione et Cho roulèrent les yeux. _Vraiment les garçons!_ pensèrent-elles.  
  
- Et vous les filles?  
  
- Oh... nous? Il faut que j'arrange mes cheveux et puis tout le tralala. Mais avec l'aide de Cho ça ira.  
  
- Alors Cho vas-tu venir ce soir? demanda Ron.  
  
- Biensûr qu'elle viendra. En plus, elle sera accompagné d'un magnifique cavalier. C'est notre petite Cho. Elle est merveilleuse! Comment peut-elle ne pas venir. expliqua Hagrid.  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Allez vient Cho. insista Ron.  
  
- Non, elle ne viendra pas. dit Hermione.  
  
- VRAIMENT? Pourquoi.. je pensais que... mais... bafouilla Harry qui parut très déçu.  
  
- C'est une farce... Elle viendra... commença Hermione.  
  
- Peut-être... finit Cho Je ne suis pas sûre.  
  
- Mais... mais... Je croyais que... tu devais...OUCH!!!!  
  
Cho lui avait donner un petit coup de coude pour ne pas qu'elle révèle la surprise.  
  
- Mais je n'allais rien dire...  
  
- Je.. Je.. suis désolée. Oh les garçons... Nous parlons de la robe.. dit Cho avec un GRAND sourire innocent. Désolée Hermione, chuchota Cho.  
  
Les trois garçons parurent perdus! :-o  
  
Cho jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci lui fit signe de tête.  
  
- Oh... Bon... Il est temps pour moi d'aller me préparer. Tu viens Cho?  
  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
  
- Aurevoir les garçons.  
  
Hermione se leva et alla embrasser Ron.  
  
- Je te vois ce soir.  
  
- Bye Mione. Je t'aime, lui souffla celui-ci.  
  
Elles quittèrent enfin la cabane, laissant les trois garçons entre eux.  
  
- C'est dommage que notre Cho ne vienne pas ce soir. dit Hagrid.  
  
- Ce n'est pas sûre. Elle viendra peut-être. rassura Harry. _Je l'espères_. pensa Harry.  
  
Hermione et Cho rentrèrent au château. En chemin Hermione posa des questions à Cho.  
  
- Cho? Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas au bal? Tu viendras n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, mais je voulais que ce soit une plus grande surprise. Enfin je crois que ça à marché.  
  
- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête! ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Hermione.. J'ai un peu peur. Je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais joué devant plusieurs personnes avant.  
  
- Mais tu joues souvent à la nature et aux animaux et puis tu n'es pas gênée avec moi! ET puis Harry.  
  
- C'est parce que je ne sais pas.... Tu m'as surprise en train de jouer. Certain, je suis gênée, mais je me suis habituée. En ce qui concerne Harry, c'est peut-être à cause de la cape qui me cache. Je me sens au moins dissimulé des regards des autres. Oh Mione, je ne serai pas capable.  
  
- NE DIS PAS ÇA! Tu es super, ultra, exceptionnellement bonne au violon. ET tu n'abandonneras pas. Tu t'es habituée à moi, tu vas t'habitué au autre. S'il- te-plaît Cho! La Cho que je connais n'abandonne jamais.  
  
- Je suis désolée Hermione. _Oh que si. La Cho que tu connais as abandonné sur l'amour. Harry... _Cho chassa tout de suite cette pensée et se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione.  
  
Hermione, douée comme elle est, fini par trouver une solution.  
  
- J'ai une idée.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
-Vient....  
  
Elles se dirigèrent dans la grande salle. Les corridors étaient presque vides. Tous étaient en pleine préparation.  
  
- Que fait on ici Hermione?  
  
- Parler à Dumbledore.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée. Ah le voilà.  
  
-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Qui a t-il mademoiselle Granger? Ah Bonjour mademoiselle Chang.  
  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. J'aimerais savoir si Cho pourrait peut- être porter sa cape lors de son interprétation ce soir au bal. Par la suite, nous pourrions dévoiler son nom à la fin du spectacle. chuchota Hermione pour que personne ne les entende.  
  
- Biensûr! Si cela ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle Chang.  
  
Cho était perdue.  
  
- Euh.. Non. Vous voulez que je porte une.. ma cape?  
  
- Oui par-dessus ta robe. Personne ne te verra et puis tu te dévoileras à la fin. dit Hermione.  
  
- Pourrais-je la garder et ne pas me dévoiler? demanda Cho. Elle avait le trac. Cho était une personne gênée et le fait de jouer devant un si grand public la mettait dans tous ses états.  
  
- Mais CHO! Les gens on le droit de....  
  
- Ah ah... Mademoiselle Granger, c'est à votre amie de décider.  
  
Il se retourna vers Cho.  
  
- Comme bon vous le semble mademoiselle Chang, mais sachez que tout secrets sont découverts à un moment de votre existence, alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui. poursuivit Dumbledore.  
  
- JE ...je vais y penser.  
  
Elles quittèrent la grande salle et allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour préparer Hermione. Une fois terminé, Cho alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer à son tour.

* * *

À mes SUPERS reviewers : Merci encore!!! VOUS ÊTES GÉNIALS! ULTRA HYPER SUPER TRIPANT FORMIDABLEMENT GÉNIALS! hehe! Merci de respecter les personnages comme ils sont! Oh oui... En ce qui concerne ma rapidité à poster les chapitres si facilement c'est parce que je vous cache un petit secret. À vrai dire cela fait pas mal longtemps que j'ai composé cette histoire, mais je n'ai jamais osé la poster. Voilà maintenant c'est fait, il me faut corrigé (beurk) revoir si les liens sont respectables et il me reste à écrire ma fin à cette histoire ( elle va être un peu longue peut-être... ) Bref... Vous savez quoi? J'adorerai continuer cette histoire (de toute façon je fais tout jusqu'au bout). De plus, il me fait toujours plaisir de poster les chapitres pour de si fabuleux lecteurs comme vous. Et une dernière petite chose, je crois que d'un souvenir à un rêve ne sera pas la dernière histoire que je vais écrire! Mais il faut patienter avant que j'en écrive d'autres! Merci je vous adore! –huggie-  
  
Note de l'auteur : OUAIS! Un autre chapitre! (Les amis il se peut que je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre pour un petit bout de temps. Je planifie prendre un break pour me détendre donc sortir plutard en soirée, alors je n'aurais pas le temps de poster.) Parcontre, Je ferais de mon mieux! Je ne vous lâcherai pas! Je vais essayer comme même de vous les poster et de plus il faut que je travaille sur la fin du fanfic. Je sais que ce chapitre est quelque peu plate et que (peut-être) vous commencez à ne plus aimer l'histoire, mais c'est parce que mon histoire contient beaucoup d'éléments. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec Voldemort? À vous de le découvrir. Avez vous bien lu le cauchemar de Harry? ;) Bonne journée! 


	12. Le bal magique de Noël

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Le bal magique de Noël  
  
- Ron tu es prêt?  
  
- Oui et toi?  
  
- J'essais de fixer mes cheveux, mais ils ne veulent pas rester droits!!!!!!  
  
- Oh allons, laisse les comme ils sont.  
  
- Ouais allons-y.  
  
Harry avait son ancienne robe de bal; la verte. Ses cheveux étaient tout mêlés. Ron, lui avait une nouvelle robe de couleur brune or. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert celle-ci au cour de l'été.  
  
Ils sortirent des dortoirs et allèrent dans la salle commune attendre Hermione. Quand celle-ci descendit les escaliers, Ron fut émerveillé. Hermione était splendide. Elle avait encore une fois les cheveux lisses, mais attachés à demi. Elle portait une magnifique robe de couleur beige qui s'accompagnait très bien avec la robe de Ron. Son maquillage était magnifique et elle portait un collier en forme de fleur et un joli bracelet orné de petits diamants.  
  
- Salut Ron. Elle lui donner un petit baiser sur la bouche. Ron n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait rien dit et il avait les yeux grands ouverts. _Elle est magnifique_! se dit Ron.  
  
- Euh.. Hermione... Tu es.. MERVEILLEUSE! bafouilla Ron.  
  
- Merci Ron. et ce elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Toi aussi Ron. Allons-y. Salut Harry!  
  
- Salut Hermione. Ron a raison. Tu es très belle. Cho a fait de l'excellent travail!  
  
Harry trouvait Hermione très jolie, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Cho_. Allait-elle venir? Il voulait la voir! Arrête de penser à elle Harry. se dit-il à lui même.  
_  
- Euh Hermione, en passant est-ce que Cho va venir? Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. À toi de trouver la réponse. dit Hermione avec un gros sourire.  
  
Ron et Harry étaient perdus!   
  
- Harry tu ne vas pas chercher Anne?  
  
- Non, on se rencontre dans la grande salle. Hé. En passant par la grande salle, pourrait on aller demander à Cho si elle vient. Je ne sais pas juste comme ça.  
  
- Je ne crois pas Harry. ET si elle venait (_ce qui est chose certaine_), elle serait déjà dans la grande salle à présent. Ohh, Allez vient Harry. Allons-y!  
  
Ils allèrent donc dans la Grande salle. Elle était pleine, débordant d'élèves dans leurs plus beaux habits. Harry chercha Cho du regard, mais il ne l'a trouva pas. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna espérant que ce soit Cho, mais ce n'était qu'Anne.  
  
- Oh... salut Anne. Tu... tu es magnifique.  
  
Vrai. Anne était magnifique, mais Harry (on pourrait dire) « s'en foutait » de quoi celle-ci portait (sans être trop vulgaire). Ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de retrouver Cho.  
  
- Merci Harry. Toi aussi. Allons vient danser.  
  
- Ahem, Ahem... Bonjour chers élèves. Je voudrai premièrement vous dire que vous êtes très beaux dans vos habits. Il est venu le temps des fêtes et pour célébrer cette occasion, il y a le merveilleux bal d'aujourd'hui. Pour animer ce bal, il y a la visite de Sorcièremania (hehe. J'en ai aucune idée!), de squelettique (encore pire! XD) et d'une visiteuse surprise. Amusez-vous bien! Oh et pour finir... Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous!  
  
Des applaudissements se firent entendre de partout dans la salle et tout le monde se mit à danser quand la musique se fit entendre. Hermione et Ron dansaient ensemble, tandis que Harry dansait avec Anne.  
  
- Je me demande quand Cho va venir. chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Que disais-tu Mione?  
  
- Oh rien. Dansons... la musique est merveilleuse.  
  
À la cinquième chanson, Harry cessa de danser. Il s'assit et il était très déçu que Cho ne soit pas venu. Il décida donc d'aller la voir dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Anne le suivit et elle le rattrapa.  
  
- Harry. Où vas tu?  
  
- Euh. Je voulais... rien.. du tout.  
  
- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir inviter à ce bal! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
  
Elle se rapprocha d'avantage de Harry. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
Elle n'était plus qu'à 10 cm de lui! 7... 5... et...  
  
À SUIVRE!!!!  
----------------------------  
Note de l'auteur: Bon c'est un autre chapitre... Ptss.. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire plus bas...  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
hihihi! Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est pas à suivre! Ranger les couteaux! PEACE and love! ;)  
--------------------------  
(Anne se rapprocha d'Harry.)  
  
NON! Il l'a repoussa. Harry n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.  
  
- Désolé Anne. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on garde nos distances. Je veux dire... Je n'éprouve pas autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi...  
  
- Ah. Anne parut blessé. Je... je pensais que tu m'aimais.  
  
- Je t'aime bien, mais entre amis c'est tout!  
  
- Pourquoi m'as tu inviter alors? Tu devais me trouver à ton goût pour m'inviter.  
  
- Parce que je voulais te faire plaisir c'est tout! Ron m'a proposé de t'inviter. et...  
  
- Il te l'a proposé? Tu ne voulais pas y aller avec moi? Seulement parce que RON TE L'AS DEMANDÉ?  
  
- Anne ne pleure pas! Je voulais te faire plaisir aussi... je ... je... arrête... je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Anne...  
  
- JE NE PLEURE PAS!!!!!  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
- Je croyais que tu m'aimais.  
  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur d'aimer une autre personne... Quelqu'un que j'aime depuis longtemps.  
  
- Est-elle belle? Mieux que moi c'est pour ça?  
  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça Anne. Oui elle est vraiment magnifique. Elle est merveilleuse. Parcontre, je l'aime parce qu'elle est elle. Elle a ce quelque chose de spéciale qui m'attire vers elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer autant. J'aime sa personne. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, malheureusement, elle ne m'aime pas.  
  
- Harry... je te comprends... Et ne dis pas ça. un jour viendra et vous serez unis!  
  
- J'aimerai bien que ce que tu dis deviendras réalité.  
  
Anne lui sourit et se dégagea de lui.  
  
- Je l'espère pour toi Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien tu sais? Ne lâche pas prise!  
  
- Merci Anne. Merci de me comprendre.  
  
- Non ça va. J'ai finalement compris que tu ne m'aimais pas. Il faut que je me chercher un garçon qui m'aime, moi, et que j'aime aussi. M'aimer pour ce que je suis...  
  
- Anne? Voudrais tu m'accorder cette dernière danse. demanda Harry.  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Harry et Anne rentrèrent dans la Grande salle. Il n'allait plus chercher Cho. Il allait danser avec Anne, son amie...  
  
- Merci Harry et Bonne Chance. dit Anne. Ah et on reste des amis.  
  
La musique se termina doucement et Harry lui sourit de nouveau.  
  
- Promis.  
  
À cet instant même, il vit un garçon se rapprocher d'eux. Selon Harry, ce garçon semblait chercher Anne.  
  
- Je crois que tu as de la compagnie. dit Harry.  
  
- Anne? C'était un joli garçon de Pousouffle.  
  
- Mike?  
  
- Je t'ai chercher toute la soirée. ..euh..  
  
- Oh vraiment? Je suis désolée Mike. Qui a-t-il?  
  
- Euh Anne... Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment le plus beau mec comparé à d'autres, mais je tiens beaucoup à toi et tu le sais. Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse?  
  
Ils se regardèrent et Anne lui sourit gentiment.  
  
- Avec plaisir.  
  
Ils se sourirent entre eux. Un sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup. Anne avait finalement trouver le garçon idéal.  
  
-Aurevoir Harry.  
  
- Aurevoir Anne.  
  
Il observa Anne et Mike danser au loin et sentit son cœur léger. Il eut un seul pincement au cœur. Ce pincement était causé par l'absence de Cho. Cho... était la seule personne à qui il pensait en ce moment.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (Moi) : OK! Là le chapitre est fini! UN AUTRE CHAPITRE! un autre chapitre!!! dsl... J'étais occupée pendant un petit bout de temps! Je n'ai pu corriger que cette partie de l'histoire pour aujourd'hui!!! Un autre chapitre! un autre chapitre de corrigé! –l'auteur chante de joie- Hehe! Je ne sais pas, mais quand je finis un correction, c'est un grand exploit! Je HAIS corriger! hehehe! Mais bon, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de corriger puisqu'on ne veut pas faire patienter de magnifiques reviewers & lecteurs! Passez un bon moment et une merveilleuse journée! Pour vous merveilleuses personnes que vous êtes!! JE VOUS ADORE! (salut fan#1 hihihi) 


	13. Mon coeur bat toujours pour toi

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

Mon coeur bat toujours pour toi

Harry se retrouva tout seul et il était content que Anne l'avait compris. Elle avait maintenant trouver celui qu'elle aimait. Il s'assit sur le table et pris un verre de beurre-au-bière. Hermione et Ron vinrent le rejoindre.  
  
- Rebonjour chers élèves, voici maintenant venu le temps de vous présenter la visiteuse mystérieuse.  
  
- La voilà. dit Hermione avec un gros sourire! S'il-te-plaît dévoile toi!  
  
- De quoi tu parles Mione? demanda Harry.  
  
- Vous verrez... dit Hermione avec un GROS sourire.  
  
- Prenez votre partenaire pour la prochaine danse. Cette musicienne est fantastique, merveilleuse. Elle est une élève de l'école... (murmure dans la salle) LÀ VOICI. La mystérieuse violoniste.  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir la même mystérieuse élève du jardin sur la scène. Elle avait une cape et son vieil violon avec elle. Elle commença à jouer et Harry fut de nouveau émerveillé par les sons que produisait son violon. La toute première mélodie qu'il avait entendu. La fois où il l'avait rencontré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette personne lui était très spéciale. Il se sentait bizarre en sa présence.  
  
----Pensée de Harry-----  
  
Est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de cette mystérieuse violoniste? Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'aime que Cho. Seulement Cho. Peut-être que j'aime deux personnes à la fois. À quoi penses tu Harry?  
  
----Fin de la pensée----  
  
Les couples valsaient, dans la salle, émerveillés par la mélodie provenant de la mystérieuse visiteuse. Tous se demandaient qui cela pouvait être. Une fois la musique terminée, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
- Merci chère élève. Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous se demande qui pourrait bien se cacher sous cette cape. Demandons à notre invitée si elle veut se dévoilée.  
  
Harry pourra bientôt savoir qui se cache sous cette cape. Il était si impatient.  
  
----Pensée de Cho----  
  
Non, je ne veux pas... Enfin, je crois. Harry serait-il fâché? Pourtant je lui avais promis de rien lui caché. J'aimerais que Harry sache qui je suis, mais.... pourquoi une partie de moi ne veux pas? Quelle partie remportera?  
  
----Fin de la pensée----  
  
Après un moment de silence, Cho fit un signe négative de la tête.  
  
- OH ZUT! dit Hermione.  
  
Harry se sentit déçu alors que Ron lui, était toujours très confus.  
  
_Je ne me sens pas prête,_ se disait Cho.  
  
- Vous en êtes sûre mademoiselle? Hélas! Je suis désolé chers élèves. Mais vous n'allez pas le découvrir aujourd'hui. Parcontre la fête continue toujours! Amusez-vous bien. En ce qui me concerne je vais me bourrer de friandises.  
  
La fête reprit et les élèves continuèrent à danser. En ce qui concerne Harry, celui-ci fut très très déçu. Il n'allait pas voir le visage de celle qu'il croyait avoir un peu de sentiment. Parcontre, Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Harry était déterminé à découvrir qui peut être cette personne. Celui-ci se faufila entre les couples qui avaient repris la danse et se dirigea près de la scène. Il vit la mystérieuse élève ranger son violon et il se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
- Excusez moi.  
  
La mystérieuse élève se retourna, mais ne parla pas. _C'est Harry, que fait- il ici?_ se demanda Cho.  
  
- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, mais comme vous ne le voulez pas, me laisseriez vous vous invitez à danser? demanda Harry.  
  
Cho était sur le point d'éclater de rire. _Cela devient si drôle,_ se dit- elle. Elle accepta avec un signe de tête et pris la main de Harry. _Je connais cette main._ pensa Harry. Il l'escorta jusqu'à la piste de danse et doucement ils dansèrent. _Elle me parait si familière. Je me sens si bien avec elle._ pensa Harry. _Je me sens si bien avec lui_. pensa Cho. D'autres élèves les regardaient, mais aucun des deux ne portaient beaucoup d'attention. La musique se termina tout doucement et ils se séparèrent. À cet instant même Cho avait l'impression qu'elle était prête à dire la vérité à Harry, mais celui-ci interrompit ses pensées.  
  
- Voudriez-vous prendre un petit verre avant de partir. Je vous en pris? demanda Harry à la mystérieuse visiteuse.  
  
Cho fit signe de tête. Ils s'assirent et Harry les servirent. Hermione et Ron vinrent les rejoindre.  
  
- Vous étiez fantastique. Votre musique est si... si... commença Ron.  
  
- Magique? termina Hermione, qui retenait son fou rire. Dommage que Cho ne soit pas là!  
  
- Tu la dis!!!  
  
À cette phrase, Harry se sentit coupable. Aimait-il quelqu'un d'autre que Cho?  
  
- Merci, d'avoir accepter cette danse. J'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose. commença Harry.  
  
Cho fit un autre signe de tête.  
  
- Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes, s'il vous plaît? Cela fait une période de temps que je vous écoute et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui se cache derrière cette merveilleuse mélodie. Je voudrais aussi avoir l'honneur de vous félicité en personne... Je veux dire face à face.  
  
Cho hésita. Elle le voulait vraiment. _Je le veux, mais si je me dévoiles. Est-ce que Harry sera fâché contre moi? Je lui ai promis la vérité en tout temps._ pensa Cho.  
  
- Oh allez. Il est temps que tu te dévoiles. insista Hermione.  
  
- MAIS DE QUOI PARLES-TU MIONE???? demanda Ron.  
  
- Haha... tu verras Ron. répondit Hermione en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.  
  
_Tout secret est dévoilé à un moment de votre existence._ La voix de Dumbledore fit écho dans la mémoire de Cho. _C'est maintenant ou jamais ma grande._ se dit Cho.  
  
Cho fit un signe positif de la tête. Harry fut très content!!!  
  
- Vraiment??? Merci!  
  
- Allez venez. On va allez dans les corridors. Là personne ne vous verra mademoiselle la mystérieuse. proposa Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Vraiment Hermione. J'aimerais que tu me dise DE QUOI TU PARLES? demanda Ron. (hihi)  
  
- Patience. Vous allez bientôt le découvrir.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le corridor un peu plus loin de la grande salle.  
  
- Bon allons dévoile toi.  
  
Harry était si impatient.  
  
Mais la jeune fille ne se dévoila pas tout de suite. Cho demanda à Hermione de se rapprocher et elle lui souffla des mots dans l'oreille.  
  
- Harry, elle voudrait savoir si tu as une idée de qui elle pouvait être? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Euh... Non... Mais je ne sais... Vous me paraissiez très familière... et ...  
  
- D'accord. dit la mystérieuse violoniste.  
  
_Oups. Pourquoi ai-je parlé?_ pensa Cho.  
  
- Cette voix! Je la connais... Ch...  
  
Elle enleva doucement son capuchon qui révéla son magnifique visage.  
  
- CHO????? cria Ron.  
  
- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Vous avez vu votre tête? demanda Hermione entre des fous rires.  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Lorsqu'il retrouva la parole il sourit à Cho.  
  
- Alors c'était toi! demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Cho tu t'es fait trahir par ta voix. Harry l'a deviné. Tu peux être satisfaite.  
  
Cho avait un petit sourire sur elle. Elle enleva la cape et Harry fut émerveillé par sa beauté. Elle portait la robe et les sandales que lui avait offert Dumbledore. Elle avait les cheveux attacher en queue de cheval et elle les avait partiellement bouclés. _WOW! Elle ressemble à un ange._ pensa Harry.  
  
- Cho... Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis plutôt que c'était toi? Pourquoi nous as tu caché la vérité? demanda Harry, encore sous le choc. Il était sous le choc oui! Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il était un peu déçu et fâché que Cho lui avait caché la vérité.  
  
- Je... Je voulais que tu le devines, mais tu ne l'as pas tout à fait deviné. Bien à la dernière minute... quand j'ai parlé. Hermione était impatiente que je me révèle et puis aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que le jour était venu. Désolée Harry et Ron aussi. répondit Cho déçue. Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché Harry. Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée...  
  
Le sourire qui était sur son visage avait disparu. Elle était très triste de voir Harry comme ça et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait caché la vérité à son meilleur ami qui était aussi sa flamme secrète.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché Harry. répéta Cho en chuchotant.  
  
- Cho... Je ne suis pas fâché. Un peu... car tu m'as caché la vérité. Parcontre je ne suis pas frustré, seulement surpris. Tu étais merveilleuse. Tu es merveilleuse.  
  
Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et elle eut cette sensation bizarre. Une sensation bizarre qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Mais cette sensation n'a pas fait apparition depuis la dernière fois que tous les deux n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis. Harry aussi avait ressentit la même sensation.  
  
- Merci. Finit-elle par dire.  
  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent se demandant ce qui se passait. Biensûr, Hermione le savait qui se passait quelque chose entre ses amis, mais Ron lui l'ignorait.  
  
- ET toi Hermione tu le savais depuis le début que c'était Cho? demanda Ron à sa petite amie.  
  
- Désolée, je ne vous ai rien dit. Je vous ai aussi caché la vérité.  
  
- Comment l'as tu su?  
  
Hermione et Cho leur raconta toute leur histoire : comment Hermione l'avait découvert, la surprise et tralala.  
  
- Ahhhhh... C'est pour ça.  
  
- Cho est-ce que tu nous caches d'autres talents? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que oui. dit Harry.  
  
Cho eut un petit sourire.  
  
- C'est vrai. On est souvent avec toi. On est des bons amis, mais on ne sait presque rien sur toi, sur ce que tu fais.  
  
- Je le sais. Je ne vous parle pas beaucoup de moi. C'est à vous de le découvrir.  
  
- On fera de notre mieux.  
  
- Alors Harry. Comment c'était avec Anne? demanda Cho.  
  
- Oh. Je lui ai dis que je voulais qu'on reste des amis et puis elle a accepté. C'est tout.  
  
- Tu vois que Ron a toujours raison. Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle avait un faible pour toi. C'est qui le meilleur?  
  
- RON! cria Hermione.  
  
- Désoler Mione, ce n'était que pour rire! C'est tout. Ron parut déçu, mais Hermione lui donna un jolie petit baiser sur la joue, ce qui le rendit de nouveau heureux.  
  
Harry et Cho eurent un petit sourire et reprirent la discussion.  
  
- Oh c'est dommage. dit Cho.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage? demanda Harry.  
  
- Anne... Je la trouve très bien. Puis vous allez très bien ensemble. expliqua Cho.  
  
- VRAIMENT??? Tu veux vraiment que je sorte avec elle? C'EST ÇA? De nouveau Cho l'avait poussé à aimer Anne. N'avait-elle pas de sentiments pour lui?  
  
- Non, c'est que je la trouvais bien.  
  
Cho vit le visage déçu de Harry.  
  
- Harry je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec elle. C'est juste qu'elle est très mignonne et... mais c'est ton choix si tu ne l'aimes pas... Je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins des centaines de filles qui t'aime beaucoup. _Dont moi_, se dit Cho à elle-même.  
  
- Ouais Harry. Tu devrais te trouver une petite amie. dit Ron.  
  
- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. répliqua Cho.  
  
- Oh... Mais c'est ce que JE voulais dire.  
  
- Je suis très bien seul! Je veux dire que je veux attendre pour trouver le vrai amour. N'accélérez pas les choses les amis. Surtout toi Ron!  
  
- Que dis tu de Ginny. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu le sais?  
  
- Arghh Ron.... Je l'a considère comme ma sœur et elle aussi elle me considère comme un frère. Ginny est trop trop, je ne sais pas jeune.  
  
- D'accord, euh... Mélanie?  
  
- Non....  
  
- Anne. euh désolée. Pourquoi pas Luna?  
  
- Non... Ron je t'ai dis Non....  
  
Ron continua à énumérer des noms et Harry continua à répondre Non. Hermione et Cho se regardèrent et s'amusèrent avec la conversation des garçons.  
  
- Euh... Padma?  
  
- Non...  
  
- Alors pourquoi pas.... commença Ron.  
  
- Cho? termina Hermione.  
  
Harry et Cho se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous deux surpris et embêtés. Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
- Oui! Pourquoi pas Cho? continua Hermione. Elle était sur le bord de rire.  
  
- Hermione... Je... commença Harry.  
  
- HERMIONE... comme même pas Cho. Tu le sais bien. Harry a cesser d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. De plus, ils ne sont que des amis. Tu te rappelles la journée à la fontaine? Comme même pas CHO! De plus, elle ne s'est pas remis de la mort de... Cédric.  
  
Cho fut blessée par les paroles de Ron. Harry n'avait rien dit, mais il avait un visage très attristé et choqué.  
  
- Quoi? Mais qui a-t-il? demanda Ron.  
  
Hermione lui jetta un regard noir.  
  
Cho ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle devait partir.  
  
- Allons reprendre le bal. proposa Hermione pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
- Allez-y. Je vais me coucher. Désolée. Euh... Bonne nuit!!  
  
Cho partit à la course ( une fille très athlétique même avec des talons hauts! ) vers la salle des Serdaigles.  
  
- Cho!!! cria Harry.  
  
Mais elle était partie.  
  
- Harry... laisse là partir. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de rester seule.  
  
- Je...  
  
- Allons Harry, écoute Hermione. Elle est partie dormir. Elle ne se sentait sûrement pas bien.  
  
Harry en avait mare que Ron n'avait rien compris de ses sentiments. Il était pourtant son meilleur ami.  
  
- Laisse là tranquille et viens à l'intérieur. Nous allons te trouver une petite amie.  
  
- TAIS TOI!!!!! C'EST DE TA FAUTE!! IL FALLAIT QUE TU LUI DISES QUE JE NE L'AIME PAS? OU BIEN LUI RAPPELLER DE LA MORT DE CÉDRIC? RON! ÉCOUTE MOI! JE NE VEUX PAS ME TROUVER UNE PETITE COPINE. CAR JE L'AI DÉJÀ TROUVER. C'EST CHO CHANG!!!JE N'AIME QUE CHO!!! CHO!!! et il prit la course jusqu'à son dortoir.  
  
- Harry! cria Hermione.  
  
- Hermione... qu'ai je fais?  
  
- Ron... ne sois pas triste. Viens je vais tout t'expliquer.  
  
Hermione le guida près d'un banc dans la grande cours et elle lui raconta la triste histoire d'amour entre ses deux amis. À la fin de l'histoire, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se sentit coupable, mais il fut consolé par une brunette qui le serra dans ses bras.

* * *

À mes reviewers: Voilà un autre chapitre! Il est un peu long, mais je n'ai pas voulu le diviser. Pourquoi vous faire patienter pour la suite en la divisant? Alors vous avez apprécié. Merci pour les commentaires toujours aussi aimables et gentils! En ce qui concerne Anne, moi non plus je me suis étonnée la rendre aussi gentille... Mais j'ai opter pour l'option gentillesse. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Cho a tant souffert... et ce n'est pas fini... En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, j'en ai aucune espèce d'idée! Je n'ai pas encore terminé l'écriture de cette histoire... Mais je crois que ça ne vas pas vraiment dépasser les 20 chapitres... enfin je crois... Bref envoyer moi vos commentaires! Dsl encore pour le long délai. Je vous ADORE! The best of the Best! ;)  
  
Note de l'auteur(Moi): Yay! Un autre chapitre!!! Il faudrait que je me mette à écrire la fin puisqu'elle se rapproche très bientôt! Continuez à envoyer de si gentils commentaires! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de vous poster les autres chapitres! Merci encore! En passant dsl pour les fautes d'ortho! -smile- 


	14. Deux mauvaises nouvelles en moins de deu...

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

(°-°)-b 

Deux mauvaises nouvelles en moins de deux (partie 1)

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il s'habilla et descendit dans le jardin pour voir si Cho était là, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle n'était ni dans la grande salle et ni dans la bibliothèque. Il se dit qu'elle devait dormir encore, alors il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Les décorations étaient encore là, mais ils commençèrent graduellement à disparaître. Il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Il était encore fâché contre Ron, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Harry fut enlevé de ses pensés lorsque la grande salle se rempli d'élèves qui avait hâte de retourner chez eux pour les fêtes. En effet, très bientôt, c'est-à-dire dans 3 jours, l'école se videra pour une courte période, dans laquelle Harry passera les vacances de Noël chez son parrain Sirius, qui avait été innocenté avec ses trois meilleurs amis et Lupin. Pendant ses trois jours, les cours étaient tous annulés, alors ils avaient trois jours de libres à s'amuser.

- Bonjour Harry. dit Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermione. répondit Harry.

- Harry? c'était Ron.

Harry le regarda.

- Je suis vraiment... désolé... pour ce qui s'était hier soir. Je n'avais pas compris. Je ne m'était pas… Je ... Je...

- Ron... C'est oublié!

- Vraiment?

- Oui. et je suis désolé de t'avoir crier après hier.

- Harry... Tu avais le droit… et… et Bonne chance avec Cho! dit Ron avec un sourire.

- Merci!

Ils se serrèrent la main et se donnèrent une tape d'amitié dans le dos. Harry se rassit avec ses deux amis. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serdaigles et il vit Cho qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et elle mangeait toute seule. C'était vrai qu'elle était populaire. Mais depuis que Cédric est mort et qu'elle a commencé à fréquenter Harry, plusieurs rumeurs ont circulé part rapport à son cas. Elle avait ainsiperdu plusieurs amis. Harry se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Cho. C'était pourtant à cause de leur fréquentation qu'elle a perdu ses amis, mais Cho le rassura en lui promettant que ce n'était pas de sa faute...

- Harry? Tu crois que Cho va me pardonner? demanda Ron.

- Je crois que oui. Elle n'a jamais été fâché contre quelqu'un pendant très longtemps.

Ron sourit et ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Après le repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Cho à sa table.

- Salut Cho!

- Oh, salut les amis.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien, mais ça va aller.

- Cho....

- Oui Ron?

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh voyons Ron. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi! Ne sois pas désolé.

- Non je le suis vraiment!

- Je ne suis pas fâchée!!!!

- Cho?

- Moi pas fachée! Dit Cho avec un sourire.

- Merci...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Les quatre amis se partagèrent un calin. Cho avait retrouver son sourire et elle se sentait mieux.

- Alors c'est bientôt les vacances et j'avais l'intention de vous inviter chez Sirius du jour de Noël jusqu'au retour à l'école. Je vous en ai parler avant. Alors est-ce correct avec vos parents?

- Ce serait un plaisir. répondirent Hermione et Ron en choeur.

- Super! et toi Cho?

- J'accepte avec joie.

Cho était si contente. Elle allait passer quelques jours de ses vacances avec Harry et ses amis.

- La salle se vide. Allons s'amuser dehors. Vous voulez?

- Allons-y.

Ils sortirent dehors du château bien emmitoufler dans leurs manteaux pour jouer dans la neige.

- Allons faire un bonhomme de neige et fesont une bataille de neige et...

- Harry? Ne trouves tu pas que ce n'est plus de notre âge?

- Tout est de notre âge quand on aime la vie!!!

- Tu as raison! Allons nous amuser.

Ils firent chacun un bonhomme de neige et s'amusèrent dans la neige. Ron chassait Hermione avec des boules de neige. C'était des garçons contre les filles et Harry chassait Cho.

- Harry!!! Arrête! Attend que je réussis à t'avoir. Cria Cho.

Harry lui jetta des boules de neige et s'amusait beaucoup. Cho tout d'un coup perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement, Harry lui prit le bras avant sa chute et ils tombèrent dans la neige l'un sur l'autre. ( awww so romantic hihihihihi ) Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se rapprochèrent lentement.

- HARRY!!! J'ai attrapé Hermione!!! Ron portait Hermione sur son épaule et celle-ci se débattait en riant.

Harry se releva rapidement et aida Cho à se relever. Tous deux étaient très rouges.

- Je vois que tu as aussi attraper Cho! se moqua Ron. Les garçons ont encore gagnés! Allez avouez nous sommes les plus forts.

Ron reçu une boule de neige dans la face par Cho et Hermione. Harry prit la fuite et tous s'amusèrent dans la neige. Tout d'un coup Cho arrêta de jouer et elle se retourna vers l'entrer du château.

- Cho? Est-ce que ça vas?

- Euh... Oui... Mais est-ce ma mère là-bas?

Une jeune femme avec une cape noir se tenait près de la porte et elle se dirigeait tranquillement près d'eux.

- Ta maman? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée! Mais... Maman!!! cria Cho. Elle courut vers sa maman suivit de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Maman!!!! Je suis si contente de te revoir. Que fais-tu ici? Cho la prit dans ses bras.

- Cho, ma chérie. Sa mère la caressa.

- Bonjour Madame Chang. Ravit de vous rencontrer. dirent Harry, Hermione et Ron en choeur. (Dites… ca ne fait pas trop enfantin? :P)

- Bonjour. Cho? Est-ce tes amis? Hermione... Ron... et Harry. Enchanté mes chers enfants. Elle les serrèrent dans les bras et leur fit un magnifique sourire.

Harry sourit lorsque Madame Chang avait prononcer son nom. Elle n'avait eut aucune réaction, comme la plupart des gens qui le voyait. Madame Chang était vraiment magnifique, tout comme sa fille. Elle avait seulement les mains, ainsi que le visage un peu ridé à cause de forts travaux, mais elle restait tout de même très jolie. Elle portait une vieille cape un peu déchiré et elle avait de très vieilles bottes... et une valise…

- Maman tu ne m'as pas répondu! Est-ce que ça vas? Que fais-tu ici?

- Oh... J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire ma chérie. Elle serra Cho de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Maman! Arrête... S'il-vous-plaît, je suis devant mes amis.

- Désoler...

- Allons à l'intérieur? Il fait froid ici et tu n'es pas bien habiller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentirent mal à l'aise, à l'idée de voir Madame Chang habillée comme cela. Il ne savait pas que Cho était si pauvre.

- D'accord allons à l'intérieur ma fille.

Tous les 5 se dirigèrent dans le château. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle destiné au visite et conversation avec la permission de Dumbledore. Comme toute les fois, cet homme savait tout.

- Maman je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Pourquoi es tu ici?

- Oh je voulais te dire quelque chose par rapport à tes vacances de Noël. Pas grand chose.

- Tenez madame Chang.

- Merci, Hermione. Hermione leur avait apporter du chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.

- Maman que veux-tu me dire? Est-ce important?

- Pour l'instant non... C'est seulement que la tournure de tes vacances ont changé.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour quelque chose que je ne peux pas parler maintenant.

- Alors je ne pourrais pas venir avec Harry, Ron et Hermione chez Sirius?

- Je n'ai peur que non.

Les quatres amis furent tristes.

- Cho... se n'est pas grave. Tu pourrais toujours venir nous voir le jour de Noël et le jour de l'an. rassura Hermione.

- D'accord...pourrais-je maman?

- Il faudrait voir avec cette madame?

- Quelle madame... Mais pourquoi maman?

- Oh... Je te dirais quand le temps serait venu.

- Est-ce une si mauvaise nouvelle.

- À toi d'en juger... Madame Chang parut très triste tout d'un coup.

- Maman... ça vas?

- Oui... Oui... Je suis contente de te voir et de vous rencontrer les enfants.

Tous les 5 sourirent.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue maman ET où est Grand-Mère?

À la question, Madame Chang avait perdu son sourire et essayait de fuir à la question.

- Maman dit le moi. Elle va bien j'espère?

- Cho... ta.... ta..... ta... grand-mère.. elle... est.. elle est partie.

Cho était surprise. Elle est partie où? pensait-elle. Sa grand-mère était si malade, elle ne pouvais pas se déplacer.

- Elle est partie en Chine? Où? Elle est partie en voyage? demande Cho essayant de se rassurer.

- Non Cho. Elle est partie pour un monde meilleur.

À la fin de la phrase, Harry fut très désolé pour Cho. Hermione et Ron aussi.

Cho eut un choc. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire sa grand-mère? Décédée?

- Non maman tu mens. Elle sentait des larmes se former.

- Cho. Ne pleure pas mon ange.

-Quand? Pourquoi?

- Cho, chérie. Ta grand-mère était très âgée et elle était faible. Elle n'a pas pu surmonter sa maladie et elle nous à quitter.

- Quand?? Maman... Cho pleurait vraiment maintenant.

- Il y a 2 mois de cela.

- ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT?

Harry, Ron et Hermione les fixaient maintenant. Ils ne voulaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires familiales.

- Ne cris pas! Je suis désolée. Je ne... Je....

- La mort de ta mère. TU ne m'as rien dit! Les funérails j'en avaient aucune idée! C'était ma grand-mère. Ma grand-mère... et je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire aurevoir. dit Cho tout doucement essayant de se calmer.

- Cho.... Hermione la rejoingnit et la serra dans ses bras. Cho pleurait maintenant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Ron et Harry ne dirent rien et les regardaient.

- Cho. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te peiner. Ma chérie, tu as tant souffert.

Cho se leva d'un bond pleine de colère. Hermione saisit son bras, pour qu'elle se calme. Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent pour que Cho ne fasse pas un mauvais mouvement.

- BRAVO!!! TU AS COMME MÊME RÉUSSI À ME PEINER! J'AI TRÈS HÂTE DE VOIR CE QUE TU ME RÉSERVES POUR LES VACANCES. VOILÀ MA VIE! QUE VEUX TU DE PLUS! TU LE SAIS J'AI SOUFFERT!!! SOUFFERT!!!

- CHO! Ne parle pas sur ce ton avec moi!

- Cho... Calme toi... dit Harry.

Elle n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'elle rejette ce qu'elle avait endurer. Elle était impolie, elle le savait!

- NON!! JE M'EN FICHE! POURQUOI CELA M'ARRIVE À MOI? POURQUOI? TU N'AS PAS DE COEUR MAMAN. C'ÉTAIT MA GRAND-MÈRE.

Madame Chang lui donna une giffle. Et celle-ci pleurait aussi. Elle n'était pas la seule, Hermione, Ron et Harry se sentaient très mal et ils avaient pitié pour Cho.

- Cho... est-ce que ça vas? demanda Hermione.

- MAINTENANT TU ME FRAPPES? cria Cho.

- MA FILLE!!

- Qu'est qu'il y a d'autre maintenant? N'as-tu pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer?

- Oui…

Une larme coula des yeux de madame Chang et mille autres de ceux de Cho.

* * *

A mes reviewers : OoO Hey oui!!! UNE REVENANTE!!!! :D Je suis contente de pouvoir vous postez ce chapitre-ci... Pendant un certain temps, j'avais pensé d'arrêter l'écriture de cette histoire. Parcontre en lisant vos commentaires, j'ai changer d'avis! Pourquoi arrêter quand on a de merveilleuses personnes qui lisent notre histoire et qui l'apprécient! Il y a juste une contrainte qui s'y oppose... J'ai malheureusement moins le temps pour l'écriture de cette histoire... Parcontre je souhaite la finir. C'est donc pourquoi je demanderai votre patience! :D J'espère que vous allez me pardonner pour vous avoir faire attendre et de nouveau vous faire attendre! :P JOYEUX NOEL EN RETARD!!! ET BONNE ANNÉE EN AVANCE! 

Note de -moi- : Partie 1?? C'est quoi ca?? P Vous avez compris! Il y a une autre partie!! Et je l'ai déja écrite! :P hihihi! Parcontre je n'ai pas pu la relire, ca fait tellement longtemps... Je n'ai de ce fait même, pas eue le temps de corriger mes erreurs d'ortho et de synthaxes... s.v.p. Je suis désolée ( J'ai assez de cours de francais comme ca! :P) Merci je vous apprécie beaucoup!! JE VOUS ADORE!!!!!!!!


	15. Deux mauvaises nouvelles en moins de deu...

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

**

* * *

**

Deux mauvaises nouvelles en moins de deux (Partie 2)  
  
Madame Chang regarda sa fille, lui caressa la joue et finalement la prit dans ses bras. 

- Maman… qu'y a-t-il?

Elle se sépara de sa fille et prit quelques pas de distance.

- Je... je... Cho je te laisse... je dois partir...

Tous 4 étaient en état de choc encore une fois... Partir où?

- PARDON? Où part-on? Maman je ne veux pas partir.

- Non Cho... Je partirai seule.

- QUOI? Où? Et... et tu vas m'abandonner?

- Cho! Calme toi. Je ne le veux pas, mais on a plus aucun choix.

- Non je ne me calmerai pas. J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles. Pourquoi? POURQUOI MOI? Tu me laisses? Où vas tu?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ma chérie...

- Maman. Pourquoi...

- Cho. J'ai perdue tout! TOUT! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. La seule solution est que je parte!

- Tu n'as pas TOUT perdu! Tu as moi! Moi ta fille! Je suis là! Amène moi!

- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas t'amener. Je t'ai trouver une nouvelle famille.

- PARDON? Maman... Non... Non... Je ne veux pas! Je veux toi maman!

- Cette famille est riche et tu vivras mieux avec elle.

- Non! Non!

- Cho... ma chérie écoute moi!

- Maman ne me laisse pas.

- Tu vivras dans la misère avec moi! Tu le sais que notre famille porte ce fardeau depuis la mort de ton père. On m'a banit de la société… Cho… comprend moi…

- NON! Tu es innocente! Papa a décédé comme un héro. Il a voulu nous protégé! Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes la faute sur toi!

- Cho… ma fille…

Cho sanglota dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Où vas tu? finit-elle par demander.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Car je sais que tu me chercheras! Je vais quelque part, mais je te promets qu'on se reverra! Cette famille aura toujours un contact avec moi! Ce fut la secrétaire de ton père avant qu'il soit… qu'il soit… mort.

- Maman, je te suivrais jusqu' à la misère. Je veux être avec toi, même si cela implique toute souffrance possible. Que vais-je faire avec cette famille?

- Elle te nourrira. Elle me l'a promis. Elle prendra soin de toi! Tu leur obéiras… Tu feras ce qu'elle te demande, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est une bonne famille qui nous a aidé Cho.

- Je ne l'a veux pas maman.

- Cho ne dit rien. Il faut que je parte.

- Si je refuse?

- Cho si tu refuses. Ta mère est perdue. Elle m'a aidé après que papa est décédé. Malgré toutes les problèmes que nous avions eue par la suite, cette femme m'a souvent subventionné. C'est elle qui m'a proposé d'aller à cet nouvel endroit pour travailler, mais c'est trop dur et trop souffrant mon amour! Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes l'école! Elle prendra soin de toi cette dame. Elle est très gentille ma fille. Sois bonne envers elle. Elle nous a donné ce que nous avions. On lui en doit beaucoup!

- Bonne? C'est le diable maman. Elle m'a séparée de toi en te proposant ce nouveau travail!

_**Cho sortit un couteau et se trancha la gorge. Tous furent surpris et comprire que ce fut la fin d'une vie tragique.**_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Non je ne suis pas folle. Je voulais simplement me faire remarquer! C'est vrai, on ne pense qu'à Cho dans cette histoire et on oublie l'auteur! Ok, je suis simplement folle et je voulais simplement faire une joke plate! Alors c'est faite. Rangez vos couteaux, car l'histoire continue- grimace -

* * *

Sa mère lui donna une giffle de nouveau. 

- CHO ! NE parle pas sur ce ton! Elle nous a aidé! Sans elle tu n'auras pas été à l'école. Elle a aidé ta grand-mère à guérir en lui procurant les médicaments requis! Respecte la!

Elle se retourna.

- Je t'aime Cho. Je suis désolée. Ne me désobéit pas ma fille.

- POURQUOI ME FRAPPER... JE NE MÉRITES PAS CETTE VIE! NON!

Cho quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et on ne la revit pas.

- CHO! cria Harry.

- Non, laisse-là, mon jeune garçon. Je la connais. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

- Pourquoi avoir été si brutale avec Cho madame?

Harry regrettait d'avoir demandé cette question. Mais Madame Chang ne s'était pas fachée.. Elle lui fit un petit sourire... et lui répondit :

- Je ne peux rien si c'est la vie qui nous a fait ainsi.. Je suis désolée...

- Il faut aller chercher Cho... il faut lui expliquer... Pourquoi tout cela se produit sur elle?

- Non pas juste sur elle. Toi aussi tu en as connu des malheurs, tout le monde. Je lui ai expliqué... maintenant il faut que je parte.

- Mais Cho alors? On peut vous aidez madame Chang.

- Non c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai décidé ce que je voulais. Je vous demande de veiller sur elle... et de donner l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais reçu de notre part...

- Madame Chang... vous ne...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Madame Chang avait disparu...

Hermione pleurait de nouveau... et Ron la prit dans ses bras... et dit:

- Harry vient allons chercher Cho... Harry? HARRY!

Harry n'était pas là mentalement.. Il était tellement attristé par ce qu'il était passé. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ses affaires.. mais c'était ceux de la personne qu'il aimait... de Cho!

- Oui allons-y...

Après plusieurs heures, ils ne la retrouvèrent pas...

- Et si elle décidait de fuir? demanda Hermione.

- Non. Elle ne fera pas cela!

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne fera jamais ça!

- Mais Harry, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle va faire quelque chose de dangereux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je connais Cho. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Ait confiance en moi!

- Hermione écoute Harry!

- D'accord.

Cho s'était jetée dehors sur la neige... Sans manteau, sans esprit, sans conscience. Elle était fatiguée. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir! Sa vie fut misérable depuis la mort de son père et maintenant que sa grand-mère est partie, elle ne voulait plus souffrir davantage... Elle sentait là, une émotion. Pas n'importe laquelle. Cho Chang avait peur de la vie... Elle avait peur que les gens l'abandonnent. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule dans la vie... Soudain elle se rappela de sa mère...

-Pensé de Cho-

Maman... j'ai été méchante avec ma mère... Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi! Je l'aime tant! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte... Maman... Maman...

-Fin de la pensé-

Recroquevillée comme un animal abattu, elle pleurait doucement. Tout doucement elle sentit ses yeux se fermer... Elle se sentait mal et toute étourdie... et le noir fit apparition...

Avant qu'elle de tomber dans la pénombre, Cho put apercevoir la silhouette de trois personnes...

* * *

Note de l'auteur (MOI) : Me revoici après le même long délai. J'espère terriblement que vous aviez aimé ce nouveau chapitre! Ok, je vous l'accorde ; la tournure de l'histoire est quelque peu bizarre, allant jusqu'à vous dire que j'ai perdu le file de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'acquiers des idées lorsque je relis l'histoire! hihihi! Alors je voulais simplement vous rappelez qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour et que celle-ci comporte beaucoup de souffrance et je voulais par la même occasion vous rassurer que je ne suis pas folle! BON NOUVEL AN CHINOIS - smile - 

Ps. Commentaires? Questions? Insultes? N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un message! (Bien que je préfère moins les insultes!)  
J'espère encore que vous aviez apprécié -grin!


	16. Accepter son futur

**

* * *

**

D'un souvenir à un rêve

* * *

Accepter son futur

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Harry était assit et tenait la main de Cho. Les trois amis l'avaient retrouvé sur la neige... gelée... elle faisait maintenant de la fièvre...

- Cho réveille toi! Je t'en supplies...

- Professeur! Cho... Elle... commença Hermione.

- Mademoiselle Granger...Cho va bientôt se réveiller.

Dumbledore était assit sur le canapé en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron.

- Va-t-elle mieux aller? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? demanda Hermione de nouveau.

- Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle allait s'en remettre... Ne vous inquiétez pas...

- Mais sa maman...

- Ron, je suis au courant... et je suis très triste pour mademoiselle Chang... mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire...

- Pourrait-elle venir habiter chez moi? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai peur que non.. Sa mère lui a confié à une nouvelle famille qu'elle doit respecter...

- ET que sait-on sur cette famille? Rugit Harry.

Dumbledore ne se fâcha pas. Il le regarda… Il contempla cet air misérable que Harry affichait… Un air que même Voldemort ne serait capable de faire apparaître… C'est un air dans lequel règne la souffrance d'un cœur brisé et l'inquiétude.

- Peu de chose Harry.. peu de chose...

Le directeur se tut.

Harry tenait encore la main de Cho. Plusieurs heures ont passées. L'infirmière demanda à un moment donné qu'ils quittent la pièce, mais Harry refusa. Dumbledore lui permit de rester en compagnie de Cho pour la nuit et il resta.

Le lendemain matin, Cho ne se réveilla pas et pendant tout ce temps Harry était là avec celle qu'il aimait. Vers l'après-midi, la jeune fille se réveilla tout doucement couché sur un lit dans l'infirmerie.

- Mais que se passe-t-il? Où suis-je? Se demanda Cho.

Harry était là. Il dormait tout tranquillement et il tenait sa main. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle ne bougea pas. C'était comme la dernière fois après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry a toujours été là en ces moments difficiles.

Cho se rappela soudain de ce qui était passé pendant la journée d'avant et des larmes se formèrent lentement. Elle se mit à pleurer très doucement sur le lit, pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle aille vivre avec une nouvelle famille. Elle n'avait pas de choix. En avait-elle?

Pensée de Cho

J'aime ma mère et je vais l'obéir jusqu'à son retour. Elle sera fière de moi. Maman je vais t'obéir. Je te l'ai promis! Es tu fière de moi? _Si tu refuses, ta mère est finie…_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire. Maman n'allait comme même pas mourir. Mère je te le promets. Maman je t'aime...

Fin de la pensée

Elle avait prit sa décision, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le tendre visage de Harry. Cho ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle l'aimait tant! L'homme de sa vie... Celui qu'elle a tant aimé et qu'elle aime toujours. Cho lui caressa tout doucement ses cheveux puis sa joue. Harry se réveilla et vit Cho et il lui sourit.

- Cho!

- Je suis désolée. Encore une fois, je t'ai réveillé.

- Non.. ce n'est rien. De plus, il est bien tard... Cho.. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Ce n'est pourtant pas de ta faute. C'est à cause de ma vie… elle est misérable.

Harry la regarda, mais ne parla pas… Cho sourit à son tour et ajouta :

- T'inquiète! Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Harry eut soudain une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras… Ce qui fut pensé fut de ce pas exécuté. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

Cho ne dit rien! Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec celui qu'elle aime. Après ce qui fut une éternité, Cho prit la parole.

- Harry... Est-ce que ça va?

- Cho... Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et j'en suis navré! Mais sache que je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu as peut-être perdu ce que tu avais de plus important. Mais tu as encore moi, Hermione et Ron. Et nous t'aimons! Cho ne fais pas un faux pas! Car ce n'est pas que toi qui souffrira. Je souffrirai encore plus à te savoir loin de moi! Cho...

- Harry... Je resterai. Je ne partirai pas... Je suis là maintenant. Je n'ai rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais pour un moment j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Te voir comme ça sur la neige m'a fait une de ses peurs! Cho je ... je… t… 'ai…

Cho mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le taire et ils se rapprochèrent lentement. Cela allait être leur moment. Le moment le plus attendu pour les deux. La porta s'ouvra d'un coup sec.

- CHO! cria Hermione.

Harry et Cho se séparèrent sans avoir put savourer leur moment.

- Oh... Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas... que... essaya de dire Ron.

Hermione elle accourut vers Cho sans même remarquer ce qu'il « devait » se passer.

- Non, ce n'est rien... Je... on...

Sans que Harry n'est terminé sa phrase, Hermione prit Cho dans ses bras.

- Cho! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Je te croyais... mon dieu! Tu es comme ma soeur. Je t'aime beaucoup! MERCI Tu es enfin réveillée.

- Chut... Chut... Je vais bien. N'ai pas peur. Je ne partirais pas. Hermione, moi aussi je te considère comme ma soeur! Et je ne te laisserais pas! Je suis là!

- Cho content que tu vas bien. Ron la serra à son tour dans ses bras et il prit Hermione dans les siens à la suite pour laisser Dumbledore parler à Cho.

- Mademoiselle Chang...

- Je suis désolée Professeur, de vous avoir fait peur... Je suis navrée..

Dumbledore sourit et il répondit :

- Je suis heureux que vous comprenez ce que votre mère ressent. Elle ne voulait pas vous le savez.

- Oui... je le sais.

- Bon, je vous laisse entre amis. En ce qui me concerne il me reste quelques paperasses à faire et quelques friandises à déguster.

Avant de quitter il se retourna vers les quatre élèves…

- Tous mystères ne seront plus mystères, mais deviendront réponses à vos questions. Les bons finissent toujours par triompher et d'avoir leur fin heureux.

Avec un clin d'œil et un regard à Harry, il quitta l'infirmerie.

À la gare de King cross 9 3/4

- Cho fait attention à toi et surtout écrit nous! J'espère que tu pourras venir nous voir pour Noël!

- Biensûr Mione! Cho serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Ron lui dit aurevoir et la prit aussi dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner avec Hermione, laissant Harry et Cho tous seuls.

- Harry rejoins nous après!

- Oui! J'arrive! Un instant.

Il s'approcha de Cho et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'attende avec toi?

- Non, c'est correct. Merci comme même. Elle lui sourit avec son plus beau sourire.

Harry lui retourna le sourire. Il voulait tellement lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Cho aussi en était prête. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle l'aimait. _Peut-être que le temps n'est pas encore venu pour que je lui demande. se dit Harry. Pourquoi ai-je si peur qu'elle me rejète. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime aussi.  
_  
- Fait attention à toi! Je t'attends pour Noël! Je veux te voir! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je ferais mon possible pour venir. Fait attention à toi aussi!

Cho l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et la serra dans ses bras de nouveau avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

En se retournant, un nouveau chemin s'offrait à elle. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'il l'attendait, mais elle était prête.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: I'M ALIVE! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué P ! Ou alors conduit à la haine envers moi! si oui, s'il-vous-plaît sors un panneau avec l'écriteau: NON À LA VIOLENCE! P Vous savez que je vous adore! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Comme vous me le dites si bien : VIVEMENT LA SUITE! 

PASSER UNE MERVEILLEUSE JOURNÉE!


	17. Les Fortunia

* * *

**D'un souvenir à un rêve**

* * *

**Les Fortunia**

Avec un magnifique sourire, Cho se trouva une place près de la gare et attendit cette madame… dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

- CHO… CHO CHANG! cria une grosse madame, habillé de la tête au pied d'un costume épouvantable et qui dégageait un parfum immonde. Derrière elle se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle avait sûrement son âge. Elle n'était pas très jolie et tout comme cette madame, elle avait un prestige qui fesait vomir.

- Oui madame… bonjour…

- Ah, te voilà… Cho… Cho… Chang… fille de madame Chang… Je me présente, Madame Fortunia et voici ma nièce, Adréline Fortunia. Elle vient de Beaux-Bâtons, tu connais. C'est bien mieux que Poud… Poud…

- Poudlard Madame, finit Cho avec un ton un peu irritant.

- Oui… peu importe. Allez suit moi et apporte tes valises toi même… Il n'en ait pas question que l'on t'aide ma chère. Allez vite vite!

Avec tous ses efforts, Cho réussit à se rendre à une magnifique limousine stationnée devant la gare.

- Woaw…

Avec un sourire de fierté, Madame Fortunia se retourna vers Cho et lui dit :

- Je le sais, c'est une merveille… Compte toi chanceuse, car c'est la seule fois ou tu pourras y monter. Allez vite! Mets tes baggages dans le coffre. Non Estor ne le fait pas pour elle! Elle monta dans la limousine. Ensuite tu pourras monter… malheureusement tu devras t'asseoir avec nous. continua-t-elle.

Cho commençait à s'irriter, mais elle se retint. Arriver à la porte, Estor le conducteur de la voiture lui ouvrit la porte.

- Mademoiselle Chang.

- Ne l'appeler point de même! Elle n'est pas de cette famille, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle domestique dans ma demeure. Pas de Mademoiselle.

- Mais…

- TAISEZ VOUS ESTOR!

Cho trouvait vraiment madame Fortunia désagréable et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le sourire moqueur d'Adréline. Éventuellement, Cho savait qu'elle ne se fera pas accepter par cette famille… _Pourquoi maman?_ se demanda-t-elle.

0---Chez Sirius---0

Harry était finalement arrivé chez son parain. Hermione et Ron allaient le rejoindre la veille de Noël. Cette idée lui était tout à fait merveilleuse, mais il aurait aussi préféré que Cho soit présente. Il se demandait soudainement si celle-ci allait bien, si sa nouvelle famille la traitait bien. Pourquoi était-elle si malheureusement… du moins c'est ce qu'il pense… mais au fond lui aussi était malheureux avec sa vie de Héro. Peut-être que tous deux étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… Harry effaça tout d'un coup toute pensée et décida d'aller aidé Sirius à décorer la maison. Avec l'image de Cho dans sa mémoire, il referma donc la porte derrière lui laissant ainsi sa chambre dans l'obscurité ou(il y a un accent ici) reposent alors ses craintes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes! Je suis paresseuse quand vient le temps pour la grammaire! -sourire- Je vous ai manqué? -clin d'oeil-. Happy belate XMas N Happy New Year! 


End file.
